The Protector Chronicles: Kayley
by Princess Kassie
Summary: Who doesn't want adventure, an escape from the trials and tribulations of our world? Kayley sure does. So when she's offered a job by Mickey Mouse to become a protector she can't refuse. An adventure through the disney worlds is sure to be full of friednship and danger and Kayley is about to find out just how dangerious it can be. Now rated T. First story ever, please read.
1. ToonTown part 1

Chapter 1

Kayley's POV (Point Of View)

When I woke up it was as black. As black as the space where Maleficent's heart should have been. I grinned at the thought, for the longest time I had been curious about why the Disney bad guys were bad. Claude Frollo misunderstood the Bible and God, he was one of the sad people who instead of showing God's love and mercy condemned people. Mother Gothel just boiled down being selfish and Maleficent had no heart. Honestly I couldn't think of any other explanation, you just don't curse a baby to hurt the parents, that's just not okay. In my mind babies are off limits to hurt, not even Frollo hurt baby Quasimodo. I dragged my thoughts from the rant at the back of my head and sat up. Looking around I realized for the first time that something was wrong. My small basement room was never _this_ dark not even in winter when snow covered my window. But right now it was summer there should be_ some _light however dim. Biting my lip gently I stood up, my hands instinctively reaching out to feel something. I held no illusions of being in a dream, my dreams were never this real and I couldn't control my own body or think in dreams. Nervously I took the first step sliding my bare foot against the smooth ground. I kept this pattern, slid one foot in front of the other; both hands stretched reaching out to touch something. I must have looked like a Zombie shuffling along there and add to that I probably had bags and my hair was most likely a mess. It was then I saw the light. It pierced the darkness like a spear streaking towards me, welcoming me. Now that I could see the ground wasn't suddenly going to vanish under my feet. I sprang forward rushing towards the brilliance. But when a source of light appears, so do shadows. Something cold wrapped itself around my ankle and tugged. I yelped as suddenly I was falling, my hands went out to catch my fall and next moment I was on my hands and knees. The thing wrapped around my leg started pulling me backwards and at the same time, it started expanding both up and down getting a firmer grip. I screamed, instinct causing me to thrash and kick in a vain attempt to dislodge whatever was holding me. I was so focused on trying to get away that I didn't realise I had rescuers until they were right upon me. One pair of legs ran past me, something that glowed orange shot over my head and struck the thing. There was a loud squeal not unlike the sound of a rat being killed and the thing let go of my leg. Still on the ground I spun around to look at the ting that had held me.

The thing was the colour of oil and the consistency of tar, it kept changing it's mass and appearance. There were no appendences, not even a head the only thing I could see was two red eyes in the centre of the thing. Red glowing eyes with no whites or pupils. Suddenly the thing lunged for me again. I yelped as suddenly I was dragged back and the thing was hit with a blast of orange light from one of the figures. The other two pulled me to my feet. One of the rescuers who picked me up joined the orange light wielder. Something soft brushed my ear as the last person spoke to me, "Run my lady, get to the light and don't turn back. We will keep the Blot at bay." whoever this was his voice sounded familiar as though I knew him. However, instead of trying to discover who the stranger was I turned tail and ran.

All of a sudden I found myself standing in a bright sunny fountain plaza; only a large door shaped portal looked into the blackness of the place I had come from. Completely shaken from the ordeal I had just gone through I found a seat on the edge of the fountain (which caught the likenesses of Minnie Mouse, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck and Goofy) and took a moment to calm my panicking heart. Sighing I bent to put my head in my hands then I noticed that my hands were cartoon. I stared and examined my hands, they were flat, the colour tone completely evened out. Nervously I looked around discovering that the entire place was as animated as I. curious now I examined the area. The entire area of the actual town was filled with activity the usual Toon activity cars crashing, safes falling, bombs going off and general chaos. Feeling overwhelmed I turned to my left and saw something. It was a wooden sign sitting on the side of the road announcing in bold red letters 'welcome to Toon Town'. I suddenly began to wonder if I was actually dreaming. But if this was Toon Town then who knows what could-

"Hi there!" I spun around eyes wide desperately trying to discover who had spoken.

"Whoa, you're pretty jumpy there aren't ya kid?" I turned one last time to face the sign. Except this time the sign had eyes and the red paint had become a mouth. I stared at the sign in astonishment. The sign shook his/its head at me, "My name is Pedro kid, and you are?" my voice died, as I stared mutely at the sign unable to say a thing. It was then I heard quiet words spoken behind me, soft enough so I could only hear the sound, not the words. I slowly turned around to see three figures stepping out of the black portal. They must have been the people who saved me. The first person was a girl who looked about eighteen years old with dark skin, curly black brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a pair of ripped jeans and a white shirt which had in black the universal sign for Mickey Mouse, three circles creating a head and ears. On her left shoulder a small gold coloured pin, shaped like Pluto, rested. The next person was a red cartoon fox wearing a green hat, tunic and shoes with a bow and quiver of arrows on his back. The last was a Chinese woman of around thirty with shoulder length hair and wearing a man's outfit. She also wore a split half of a Ying and Yang, the white side. Staring at the symbol I suddenly realized I didn't know whether it was the Ying or Yang that was white. The Fox and Chinese woman were none other then Robin Hood and Mulan.

As I watched the two TV characters, wondering if this was a hallucination the eighteen year old girl passed me and addressed the sign.

"Hey Pedro, how are you doing?" she asked lightly standing beside the sign.

""I'm doing just fine," Pedro replied with something that could have been a shrug, "that one seems a little shy though, what happened in there?"

"A vile Blot, nothing highly unusual, this one was quite strong though, gave us quite a fight." Robin Hood said sauntering forwards, his tail swishing slightly. Mulan nodded to me and walked past us. I watched her suddenly get picked up and kissed by her husband, Shang.

"Speaking of which you must have been startled when that thing attacked you. I'm sorry, my partner had a last minute family emergency so I had to find someone last minute to help. I'm Jessica, by the way what's your name?" I was still so flabbergasted over what had occurred the question didn't retested until Jessica repeated it.

"Hellooo, earth to nameless girl we just took from Blot realm. What's your name? Is the translator not working again! Ugg, it always goes on the fritz after the Blot realm." Jessica started angrily tapping the Pluto pin. Finally I got my voice back, "Ummm, I can understand you, and my name is Kayley." Jessica stopped tapping the pin and looked up at me with a smile.

"Good so Kayley, I'm Jessica Bennett and I'm sure you've heard of this guy Robin Hood? And the woman who just ditched us was Fa Mulan. Then again I did pull her away from a date-" Jessica's voice rumbled away as she seemed to be considering whether or not Mulan had been right to leave us. Robin Hood chuckled slightly then turned to Jessica, "Well, I must be off, until next time Jessica, Lady Kayley." and with that the legend sauntered off. Jessica and I stood there awkwardly for a moment before Jessica grabbed my hand and exclaimed, "Oh Pooh Sticks! I nearly forgot, I need to introduce you to the main man, errr, mouse. Comon!"

For the next five minutes I was promptly dragged through Toon Town dogging cars, Toon and the odd falling safe. After nearly being killed three times in three seconds I discovered that Jessica had dragged me into the shadow of a huge building. I looked up in absolute surprise to see a large neon sign proclaiming this the House of Mouse. Jessica was beaming by now, her entire body covered in a glowing orange light. Obviously noticing this Jessica sighed and the glow flickered away, "Sorry about that, my power is activated by my emotions, especially strong positive emotions. I can't wait to see what your power is! Ohh maybe you'll be a-" my mind went offline as Jessica rambled on, leading me into the House of Mouse. Once inside the house of mouse I found myself staring, being in a place I had only ever seen in TV and one that took more then a flight or drive to get to, it was a humbling experience. On one side of the lobby was the familiar mirror, black and empty, and the desk where Daisy Duck worked. On the other side however, was a huge bulletin board that took up nearly the entire wall. On this board were dozens of pictures, separated into two sections labelled 'active' and 'retired'. the active side had the most pictures of men and women of every race and nationality. Their ages ranged between seven and thirty, despite this the majority were teenagers. The retired side had less people and on average were older people, nineteen and above with a rare few being in their mid to early teens. One face in particular caught my eyes, Jessica's picture was up there under 'active', I turned towards her to see her staring at the same picture with a soft smile.

"What are you?" Jessica smiled, "The same thing you are, a protector, I can't explain everything, but there is someone who can you need to go through those doors first though."

I turned to see a pair of double doors, they were large and a pretty shade of blue/grey. Above the centre of the door was a glass window shaped into Mickey Mouse's symbol. Jessica was standing behind me now, "go on,' she said giving me a push, "and good luck."

It was strange to see the House of Mouse performance area so empty. The red booths and chair sitting empty. The entire place was quiet not a single soul around except me, or at least that's what I thought at first. It was then I saw him Mickey Mouse standing up on the stage talking to the Microphone, Mike. I had never seen Mickey Mouse look… old. I stood there for a moment before Mickey noticed me and for a moment he smiled at me his age vanishing with the worry.

"Why hello you must be Kayley. Well come on up, don't be shy, I'm sure you have a lot of questions," I came up, then promptly turned and sat on the edge of the stage. Mickey laughed slightly and sat down beside me.

"Is there anything in particular you would like to know first?" Mickey asked, sounding slightly like a Santa at the mall, curious and kind.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked feeling surprised I was able to be so bold, normally it took me several seconds to be able to ask a proper question. Mickey laughed, "no, though I get that question quite a lot. You are really here in Toon Town." I didn't respond unsure of what exactly to say. Mickey raised an eyebrow at me, "You really _are_ shy, by now I'm usually either desperately trying to calm someone down or convince them this is real. Why don't you speak your mind and ask some questions, I'm sure you have some." I frowned I had been unable to express my questions before and when I had finally managed Jessica had told me to ask Mickey. Suddenly all the questions I had been dieing to ask came out in a sudden rush.

"What's a Blot? Why did one attack me? Who were those people on the bulletin board? Is Toontown always this busy? Why does Jessica glow? Why am I here and what am I? Jessica said something about being the same thing as she was, what did she mean by that? And what's a protector?" Mickey gave me a warm smile, "alright, let me begin at the beginning. A Blot is a evil entity created from something known as The Darkness or the Shadow, Blots feed of negative emotions, especially positive emotions turned negative such as love to hate. Blots hate Protectors, which is what Jessica are and the reason the Blot attacked you. A protector is a person who 'protects' the dimensions, not just from Blots or shadows but from the story ending badly. You see each story repeats itself over and over, we call each time a story repeats from the beginning to end of the world a rotation. You see the world won't follow the same storyline each time, characters make different choices each time. You see no one except Donald, Daisy, Minnie, Goofy myself and most recently Oswald, the Protectors, and knowledgeables know this secret."

"Knowledgeables?" I asked with a frown, but Mickey just waved his hand, "I'll explain them later. You see the characters don't remember being reborn and dying each time, but despite they still sometimes make different choices. This is because the worlds want to follow the imagination of a person who loves the story, to honour them. Blots and Shadows take every chance to make the story darker, especially if they can succeed in killing a main character or protector, they feed off the turmoil of the dimensions as well as negative emotions from the people living in those worlds. Don't ever believe that a Blot or Shadow can be good, they all belong to The Darkness and are all connected to a hive mind. Now Protectors all have 'gifts' and your gift is not something you can choose. You see everyone has a power, just some worlds, like Earth, that power can't be activated unless you become a protector. In other worlds, like hero worlds your powers can be activated under certain circumstances. Jessica is a Blot Slayer also known as a energy manipulator, she manipulates her energy which shows up as a orange glow to banish blots and shadows from the worlds that she travels to. Of course Jessica doesn't travel between the dimensions, she travels between the Blot realm and the Toon realm bringing people in to become protectors. Which brings me to those people on the bulletin board. As you most likely have guessed by now they are other protectors, either active or have been retired for less then a year. Once they've been retired for a year or so they're taken off the board. Now, knowledgables are people who are born in the worlds but are given the gift of knowing what is happening in other dimensions. Knowledgables are always willing to help protectors in trouble, you just need to find them. Protectors and Knowledgables will always be recognizable to you, you will instinctively trust them and get a good feeling off of them. So are you interested?" I blinked, "In what,"

"Becoming a protector. You were chosen as a candidate for one of Dinsey's new protectors. If you accept you will get your own power, the ability to travel through dimensions to meet your favourite characters and…"

"Blots and Shadows chasing after me to kill me." Mickey gave a sheepish grin, "I was going to say hundreds of other protectors who can back you up and a Toon to guide you through your first few dimensions." is stared at Mickey, "But I'm going to be fighting Blots and Shadows evil things that want to kill me, not to mention bad guys, and changes to the storyline I can't predict?" I stood up looking towards the door "I'm sorry Mickey I don't think I'm cut out for this, I'm not the best person out there and-"

"Kayley, calm down, we wouldn't have brought you here if we thought you couldn't handle it." Mickey signed, "Truth is, we desperately need more protectors, there are to many worlds and note enough protectors. I promise you won't be given more worlds then you can handle, five tops. Then those will be the worlds that you protect until you don't want to help anymore. I won't force you, but please take into consideration that we need support right now. Otherwise we could lose people, even whole dimensions." I turned back to Mickey, once again the worry lines had come back to his face and he looked frail and dependent.

"Okay I'll join."

A/N Okay first chapter Is up. Hello there folks I'm Princess Kassie and I am your authoress for this story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Reviews are appreciated, flamers are ignored. I'm going to try updating around once a week, could be more or less depending on my time schedule. Just tell me what you think about my story and Mickey Mouse will give you a big hug. Oh yes of course, drum roll please….

I do not own Mickey Mouse or any Disney other characters from Disney I own Kayley and myself alone.


	2. Toown Town part 2

Chapter 2

Hey folks I know this fic has had a long start, but I promise at least by chapter three Kayley will be in her first Disney world (besides Toon Town of course) anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and this is the chapter where Kayley finds out that Protectors don't have an exactly safe life.

Kayley: What do you mean not a safe life? You better not be planning on killing your main character!

Me: Hi Kayley, I'd like to introduce you to our readers-

*Kayley yelps and runs off stage.*

Me: sigh, well that's what happens when you make a shy character. Anyway bring on the chapter!

After I agreed to join and become a protector Mickey Mouse told me to go home and get some rest and that he would see me tomorrow. I was given a room in a Toon hotel. Before a left though Mickey offered to show me what I looked like. I had walked to the mirror and looked at myself. I was wearing brown cargo pants and a soft, loose green blouse yet my feet were bare. It was my hair that caught my attention. It had grown longer, before I came here my hair didn't pass my shoulder blades. Now my normally straight brown hair fell to my waist in soft messy waves. My face had changed too becoming more defined and my eyes darker with longer lashes. I had been so stunned, I looked so much prettier as a Toon. Why is that? However when I asked why Mickey had just smiled at me and sent me off to a Toon hotel.

When I woke the next morning I was at home again. Stunned I went through my daily routine mechanically, while my mind desperately tried to process if I had truly dreamed or if it was real. Finally I decided it was real. It had to be. At the same time however I was also considering the fact that I could easily be killed in Snow White alone, one of the least violent Disney movies in my opinion. But then I thought about Mickey's face, the amount of stress he must have been going through, add to that the fact that anyone could die at anytime and suddenly I found myself still saying yes.

I went to bed early that night. I was determined to carry on, even though I wondered about the wisdom of such a choice. I had made a promise and I wasn't going to break it. When I woke up I was once again in Toon Town lying on a bed in the Toonish hotel I had gone to. This became obvious because everything was animated, I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and Rodger Rabbit was plastered against my window.

"Oh, sorry there." he said as he peeled himself off said window, "Hey, you're that new protector aren't ya?" my response was to full the curtains closed. As funny as Rodger Rabbit was, it was a little creepy having him watch me sleep. I headed downstairs, feeling butterflies well up in my stomach and try to free themselves. This building energy was all it took to get through Toon Town without incident. Well if without incident included having my foot run over by someone's car. It simply became flat then popped back to normal with no more pain then a minor cramp. It was the scariest moment of my life. A little after that incident I found myself once again outside the House of Mouse, but this time it was full of people. I walked inside nervously. Donald Duck was greeting people and he welcomed me into the House of Mouse and it was a pleasure to meet me. Of course it was rather hard to understand, but everything Donald Duck says is like that. Goofy and the penguins from Merry Poppins were giving out little snacks on platters while the other members of the House of Mouse socialized with the large group of people. I didn't recognize anyone but the House of Mouse workers from any television show or movie and though I make no claim to have watched every single Disney movie I should have recognized at least one or two people (not including the Toons working at the House of Mouse).

"You couldn't wait huh?" I smiled recognizing Mickey's voice and turned to see the mouse himself standing behind me a knowing twinkle in his eyes. I shook my head my smile turning sheepish as Mickey chuckled and patted me on the back.

"Why don't you socialize for a bit, you're portal into your first Disney world isn't due for a while so have fun. By the way all these people are also protectors, try talking to them, you might learn something interesting." and with that Mickey Mouse wandered off to talk to a middle aged man wearing a suit and tie. I bit my lip, moving around the lobby, looking for someone who I might know or be able to talk to. It was then I smashed into someone.

"Hey, you okay there?" I looked up from my new position on the floor to see a tall brunette boy looking down at me in curiosity. He had to be almost six feet tall, and hitting him had been like smashing into a brick wall.

"Uhh, yah, I'm fine." I managed to say, taking his offered hand. He pulled me up so fast that my feet left the floor.

"Oh, sorry about that, I guess I don't know my own strength. I'm Jason by the way, my power's super strength. And you are?" I stared at Jason for a moment before managing to say through my bewilderment, "I'm Kayley." Jason raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"So what's your power?" I blushed feeling amazingly nervous by this, "I don't know," I whispered. A sudden look of understanding came into Jason's face as he looked at me.

"So you're a newbie, a really new newbie considering that you don't have your power. So how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." Jason chuckled, "Not your birth age, your protector age. Protectors count their age starting the day they accept their power. My protector age is thirty, but my birth age is seventeen." I started at Jason in utter confusion, "but that's not possible! You're experience can't be more then your actual age." Jason just shook his head, "I can't really explain it but basically sometimes a protector will spend so much time in several dimensions or worlds that… uggg. Basically while you're here, time in your world doesn't pass so if you're there for several years you're still the same age as in your world." I stared up at him in astonishment as he shrugged, "Sorry I've never had to explain it to someone else before so if it didn't make any sense you can't blame me."

A woman's voice echoed over the group of protectors, calling Jason. He sighed, "That's my sister, I've got to get going, see you around Kayley."

Jason hurried off towards the voice that had called and for a moment I found myself standing in the same place desperately trying to understand what Jason had been talking about. Time didn't pass in my world while I was here? So if I spent thirty years here I would wake up still fifteen? It was a scary thought. Next minute I knew I was being dragged away by one arm and thrust into a huge circle of girl protectors who looked between fourteen and seventeen years old. I turned to see my captor, Jessica, standing behind me grinning in triumph.

"Hey girls, this is Kayley, she's new. Oh and guess what, Jason the hunk just talked to her!" needless to say being thoroughly questioned by a group of crazy fan girls for twenty minutes thoroughly turned me off Jason for the rest of my life. In time I would learn that Jason was a genuinely nice guy and a formidable protector, but those girls completely murdered any possible attraction towards him. No doubt I would have been questioned for the rest of the night if it wasn't for the fact I ended up with a saviour.

"What the heck are you crazies doing to her?" I looked up from where I had been preparing to curl up into a ball to see a tall girl with black and purple hair. This girl was about five foot six five foot seven wearing all black clothes. However what really caught my eye were the long pointed ears tilting backwards taller then her head, gold eyes, and the tiny beginnings of fangs. The strange looking girl grabbed my hand and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Tell me the truth, do you want to stay here or have you been questioned enough for one day." I muttered something along the lines of having had way more then enough and the pale skinned girl turned and walked away. I followed her but no one else did. Once we were distanced away from Jessica and the others the girl with purple and black hair smiled and spoke, "My name's Yoka, a darkness manipulator. You're Kayley right. Sorry, those girls shouldn't have been so rough on you, their easily excitable but that doesn't excuse their behaviour. How old are you by the way?" for a moment I tried to figure out which age she wanted, the protector age or birth age. Finally I decided on giving her both, just in case.

"I'm fifteen by my birth age, but my protector age would be… two days." I blushed, but Yoka didn't seem to mind I wasn't very experienced as a protector, "I'm seventeen, but my protector age is sixty-seven." noticing my look she chuckled, "I started as an apprentice when I was five, most people who are around my birth age would be on average between their twenties to fifties, depending on what age they started and how often they traveled. The average starting ages are between ten to sixteen. Though you probably have noticed there is a huge group of people who are around your experience age and a whole ton who are older. Not many people make it to their tenth protector year, of course after that the risks go down to almost nothing." I froze, "What risks, what do you mean that not many people make it to their tenth year as a protector?" Yoka shrugged, "There are a lot of dangers beign a protector, a lot of people retire in the first six years, then some more retire before they hit the ninth year. Of course being a protector isn't exactly a 'safe' job. We are as high risk as you can get."

"How high risk?" I managed to squeak out, my vocal chords were closing up again. Yoka looked down at me, "If you're going to quit before your first assignment I'm not going to tell you. Are you planning to?" I shook my head, "good, then no matter what I say just don't panic a lot of danger will be gone if you follow the rules of being a protector. We lose about sixty percent of the protectors who originally agree to retirement, then we lose fifteen percent because they die-" my eyes widened and all my vocal ability died.

"and another five percent because they are fired. So we lose another fifteen percent. Of that fifteen percent ten percent are killed by blots or shadows, five percent are killed by villains or non important people without blots or shadows controlling them, and the last five percent are fired cause they broke rules." I blinked, not good chances, only twenty percent, one fifth of protectors succeeded in keeping their jobs. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach and I wondered if I would succeed. Chances were against me after all. It was then I heard Mickey behind me, "Yoka, what did you tell her? She's shaking like a leaf!" Yoka looked down at Mickey with a serious expression, "I believe that keeping secrets isn't a good idea besides this girl has a lot of power she just needs to discover it. I can guarantee that you won't be disappointed in her Mickey." I blinked as Yoka waked past me, head held high in the air. Yoka believed in me, I felt a warm happiness flood through my heart. It had been a long time since someone believed in me. Mickey watched Yoka with a thoughtful expression on his face. He then turned to face me, "So you need to know the rules before I send you to your first dimension. Failure to fallow the rules will end up with you being fired. Rule one, don't sing songs that belong in the dimension your in. Rule two no asking for autographs from characters, rule three no pulling pranks or practical jokes on characters. No telling them anything about their future, no truth or dare, no dragging characters into other dimensions without special clearance. No getting involved with a character romantically, and no killing or mutilating characters whether or not you like them. Lastly you can't tell just any character that you're a protector willy-nilly, keep your protector a secret, and you can't give any information about a story without having a good reason why you know it. Any questions?"

I paused then nodded, "yah, umm, why can't I sing a song from that world? How could that cause problems?" Mickey smiled, "that's a rule pretty much only for the Disney worlds, songs a character sing become very close to that protector, enough so that they have been nicknamed 'soul songs'. Characters can get very possessive of their songs, depending on the character, but Ariel nearly killed a protector who sang Part of Your World in front of Eric. Now comon, your portal awaits." Mickey showed me to a small room in the back of the House of Mouse. I nervously opened the door. Inside a blue oval shaped portal stood as though waiting for me. Mickey smiled and waved his hand to the portal, "Next stop, Paris France!"

Hello people! Once again this is Princess Kassie your author. I know this seems like a long start, especially with how few actual characters you have met, but let me tell you there are several characters you will meet in the next chapter. Please review if you are reading this because one review from someone I know well really doesn

't cut it. I really want to hear what you think about my story, even if it is criticism. And now I bring onto the stage Kayleyanna Marie Flint, or Kayley.

*Yoka walks on stage*

Yoka = Hello my name is Yoka and-

Princess Kassie: Yoka! Where's Kayley!

Yoka: She's hiding because the audience saw her before this chapter

Princess Kassie: grrr KAYLEY GET BACK HERE NOW!

Yoka: Princess Kassie does not own and Disney Characters, songs, or places, she only owns her OCs and story idea. By the way, I'm not included in Princess Kassie's OCs since I am a character made by a person who is not on any fan fiction website. However Princess Kassie has full permission by my creator.

*Yoka turns and noticing that Princess Kassie is still trying to get Kayley on stage turns back around*

Yoka: sorry folks, Kayley isn't coming on stage today, so see you next week!


	3. Hunchback of Notre Dame Part 1

Chapter 3

_*Princess Kassie walks on stage, Kayley trailing behind her*_

_Princess Kassie: Hello dear readers! Once again this is Princess Kassie here to add a new chapter to my story. All the little problems I was having, no not writers block, just decisions on formatting changing my rating, the story title, and other decisions about the future of my story. Anyway I finally managed to 'convince' *Princess Kassie gives an evil grin* Kayley to come with me, so here she is!_

_*Kayley is standing beside Princess Kassie glaring at her authoress, her hand is shackled with police cuffs to Princess Kassie's hand*_

_Kayley: I hate you_

_Princess Kassie: I love you too, now Common people! We want reviews! It would be much appreciated if Kayley and I could get some. This story is going to be a long one whether or not anyone actually reviews. But reviews will make me very, very happy. Anyway, Kayley is going to be traveling to several worlds as a protector, the first one that is in the next chapter coming up is Hunchback of Notre Dame and I have four other dimensions picked out for Kayley to travel to. However I would like Kayley to travel to a minimum of seven worlds so if anybody has ideas on Disney movies (or TV series) that Kayley could travel to please review and give me the names. I need three worlds since I have chosen four and will happily accept any ideas that are offered (though I make no promises about them becoming places Kayley will go. If you mention a world for Kayley to go to which I have already picked out, I'll tell you (who knows how many people will experience that, great minds think alike and all!) _

_Kayley: Princess Kassie owns only her OC's she does not own any of the Disney things mentioned in this story. If she did I'd have my own Disney show. So on with the story_

_Princess Kassie: Wow Kayley I didn't know I had it in you!_

_*Kayley groans and does a face-palm (her palm smacks forehead for those who don't know what a face-palm was)*_

Kayley's POV

I looked down over a familiar cityscape. It was Paris, long before the Eiffel tower was created. I felt strange, like I was watching a movie. As I thought this I realized my point of view was descending to a cobbled street where several people wandered around going about their business as usual. There was a fisherman selling wears as well as a baker pulling large sacks of flower off a wooden cart. A woman and her child wandered by the woman having to constantly drag her daughter away from whatever fascinated the girl. The air smelled of smoke, fresh baked bread, fish, animal dung, and sweat. The smells were familiar and not too bothersome, considering I lived in a small town and often was around farms. The only scent that bothered me was the fish. I was not used to the smell of raw fish and it was disconcerting and thoroughly unappealing. Besides the fish smell the scene reminded me of the outdoor market at home.

Suddenly a familiar blue portal appears over the wooden cart, swirling lazily as though it hasn't a care in the world. Strangely, no one seemed to notice the portal. Then to my shock, _I_ fell out. Or more accurately my body flopped out of the portal and landed on the cart. My eyes were open, but unfocused and glazed over as though I was dead, if it wasn't for the colour in my cheeks and skin I would have thought I had somehow died and got sent here as a ghost. My body or me or oh this is so darn confusing! Okay I'm saying body and I'll just go with that. My body was dressed in a plain forest green dress with a white apron and plain black shoes. I was clearly dressed as a peasant my hair done in a three stranded braid and held back with a blue handkerchief. Suddenly my point of view warped around wildly and I was looking through my own eyes again. I slowly sat up, feeling a little weirded out by this experience and slowly checked myself out, wondering if I was going to find a part of me missing. When I was finished however nothing was missing, though I still felt a little odd. Nothing is quiet so scary as seeing your body from outside it. I slowly stood, still testing the waters, and looked around.

The cobbled street was the exact same as when I saw it before, only now I could see what had been behind me when I was out of my body. I chuckled at the sentence, it sounded so long winded! Shaking my head I brought myself back to the matter at hand. Here I was, in Paris with a job to do, but no idea what sort of job or if I had the right supplies. I felt like Mickey had asked me to fix a leaky faucet without turning off the water, with no tools and no idea where the leaky faucet was. Heck, I didn't even have a role of duct tape! I bit my lip, despite that, I had to try. I wasn't giving up on this adventure before I had even started, no sir. I began to walk in no particular direction thinking about The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It was one of Disney's darker movies; the only Disney (cartoon) movie I had seen that was darker was The Frog Princess. But first things first, I had to find out when the feast of fools was happening so I would know how long I had to wait for Quasimodo.

Speaking of the hunchback… was that his voice coming from deeper in the city? I ran towards the music and the singing voice, it sounded like an older man then Quasi should have been, wait, that was his voice there. I paused in my mind while my feet kept running towards the sounds. This was a duet part; the only duet part early in the film was Out There when Frodo was telling Quasimodo not to leave the cathedral. There was a pause in the singing then Quasimodo's voice broke out above the city. For a split second I wondered why no one else seemed to hear the music but I pushed the thought out of my head for some other time. I continued to hurry towards Notre Dame getting more and more excited as Quasimodo's voice grew louder. Finally I was standing in the square in front of Notre Dame, staring up at the cathedral looking for a sign of Quasi. There, a tiny black shape, up so high it could have been a bird if I hadn't known better. A shape standing on the ledge arms stretched out on either side of him. I couldn't see much more than that.

"It's a beautiful sight no?" I looked down to where the voice had come from to see a man sitting on the street corner. He had been completely dressed in grey so I hadn't seen him against the grey wall of the house he had been sitting next to. He was reaching the end of middle age his wavy hair beginning to thin. I caught a few strands of grey in the light brown. His eyes were green and sparkled with humour, his face besides that was altogether ordinary. He was so ordinary looking that I would have never been able to pick him out in a crowd of people, even if I was looking for him.

"Yes it is," I replied looking at him with curiosity. He spoke again, his voice had the typical French lilt to it, but the way he spoke his words seemed like he was thinking about everything he said very carefully before it came out.

"Ah, our lady of Paris, Notre Dame du Paris, one of the most beautiful cathedrals I have ever seen. She holds a special place in the heart of many citizens of Paris." I nodded, not really listening, trying to see if Quasimodo was still up on the ledge. The man continued, "What are you looking for ma Cherie? The legendary hunchback or hidden Mickeys." the man said it so easily it hardly registered, and then I did a double take. Hidden Mickeys? It was said that in every Disney film there were hidden Mickeys. I had found them before during Disney films, but the thing was, as a citizen of this dimension, he shouldn't know about hidden Mickeys. He shouldn't know about Mickey at all.

"Wait… how do you-" I asked looking to where he had been sitting. I was stunned when I realized that he was gone, as though he had never been there. I shook my head for the third time that day. This was all getting a little too confusing. I definitely needed some peace to think things through. Notre Dame. I could go to the cathedral for some peace and quiet, after all what is a better place to find peace then a church. Boy would I find out just how wrong I was.

The second I entered the cathedral I suddenly felt intimidated and suddenly I understood Frollo's fear of God. After all it was hard to believe in a loving forgiving God when most of the images glared down at you, finger pointed as though condemning you to the pits. I frowned back at the tall statue glaring at me and promptly wagged my finger at it. The statue's expression didn't change. I suddenly realized how gold it was in the shadowy cathedral, I shivered and moved on. The place was majestic and grand, but cold. Very different to the way I imagined God. My footsteps echoed through the empty stone chamber. I played with thoughts of taking off my shoes to see if it would be quieter but decided against it, realizing how cold it would be. Sighing, I sat at the foot of the kindest statue I could find, a saint or something similar. I sighed trying to compose my thoughts and try to wrap my mind around the strangeness of this. I sighed and leaned against the feet of the statue

"Umm, could you not do that? I just washed her." I jerked up in surprise and looked around, the voice had been so timid and shy, but it was clear and strong despite the shyness.

"Hello?" I asked in curiosity the voice was familiar though the words weren't. This must be Quasimodo. Speaking of him, there he was, hidden behind the statue. Though Quasimodo's features were hidden I could see his silhouette, the large beefy arms, the hunch, the curved leg, and a bit of the outline of his head. True no one unless they knew what they were looking for would have been able to see him, but I knew what I was looking for. I craned my head to get a better look at him, but Quasimodo moved backwards, hiding himself from me.

"What are you doing behind the statue?" I asked, curious

"Cleaning or I was until you came?"

"Sorry, do you clean the statues often?"

"Every week or so, and ahh, only the large ones. The priests clean the smaller ones themselves."

"I'm sorry I haven't told you my name. I'm Kayley," there was a pause, then "I…I'm Quasimodo" another pause his voice almost gone, "it means half-formed."

"It's also a day, Quasimodo Sunday it's the Sunday before Easter. My name is Irish it means descendent of Caolladhe slender; it can also mean Crown of Laurels."

"I know… about my name I mean… who was Caolladhe?"

"A person, I don't rightly know. My parent's didn't name me for him or her anyway; they chose it because it was pretty."

"I see. I… I need to go now. It was nice getting to know you Kayley."

"Wait!" I cried, "Please, wait. Can we find some time to talk some more?" there was a pause, much longer this time, "I don't know, maybe." I smiled.

"Okay. See you around." I walked off, knowing that Quasi would feel more comfortable without me near. Once I was far away I smiled to myself. I had just talked with Quasimodo and I was honestly willing to consider him a friend. Suddenly an image of the man in grey popped into my mind, he seemed to be standing right behind me, watching me. I spun around, stunned to see that he was really behind me.

"What the-?"

"You are amazingly talented for a protector as young as you. Most it takes years and years of practice before being able to sense a knowledgeable."

"You're a knowledgeable?" I said in astonishment, staring at the man in grey.

"Yes, my name is Jean and I am a knowledgeable. And you are Kayley the newest addition to the protectors."

"Um, yeah that's me. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but certainly." I raised my eyebrow at the twinkle in Jean's eyes but pushed it aside.

"Why did you vanish? Why didn't you tell me you were a knowledgeable? How could I sense you like that? And what does a knowledgeable do anyway?" Jean laughed, "I left so I could see if you could sense me on my own and you passed, though there is room for improvement. All protectors can sense knowledgeables, the ability is added into their genetic code after they first travel to their first dimension but usually it takes a lot of time and practice before they can sense one of us successfully. As for the last question knowledgeables have a very specific job. We watch the watchers; we keep an eye on the world we live in and the protectors who come. Our main jobs are to help the protectors, alert protectors to difficulty in our dimension, help the protectors and characters and lastly watch to make sure that the protectors aren't corrupted. It is the job of a protector to protect the dimensions and watch the knowledgeables. In easier terms we're the spies who help out and give info and the protectors are the FBI agents. Both protectors and knowledgeable watch each other for corruption but at the same time we both rely upon each other. It's a funny relationship."

"So you're like me sort of? And what do you mean watch for corruption? I have other questions how am I going to protect this dimension and from what? How-"

"I can't give you the answers you must discover them yourself. I cannot tell you everything only bits and pieces. You must find it by yourself." a sudden fanfare was heard outside, "I believe that is you que, you need to go to the Feast of Fools now. I can give you only one piece of advice for this world. Follow your heart, and do what it says. This will help you succeed."

"Wait I have one more question." Jean turned and raised his eyebrow.

"Why is it just one thing after another, I haven't have a moment's peace when I'm not on earth." Jean smiled, "even if you weren't a protector your life is going to be busy and hectic, you simply need to learn to take the peace when it comes and be thankful for even the smallest moment of peace." and with that Jean walked off, casually pointing the way out of Notre Dame with his left hand. I frowned but headed out into the Feast of Foods. Something was calling me. Outside the entire square was crowded filled with people in every nook and cranny. Tons of people were dressed up as tons of different things. And there were hundreds of things occurring, dancing, bobbing for snails, watching the parade, food and drinks were being served a puppet show, balloons and other things being sold. I wandered around looking around enjoying many of the amusements (though I steered clear of the snails). I even allowed myself to be dragged into the dancing several times by a young man who wouldn't stop winking at me, it got to the point I had to ask him if he had something in his eye. He turned very red and didn't dance with me again. It was around that time when I heard a voice singing. It was Clopin singing which meant Quasimodo was out here somewhere. I moved away from the area I was to find myself at the core of the celebration. Everything flew by so fast, confetti choked the air and people jostled and bumped into me. The entire celebration was growing more and more crazy and I was starting to feel slightly claustrophobic. I caught a glimpse of a conga line of girls; wait there was Quasimodo and … Clopin wearing a long purple skirt? For a minute or two I was lost and unable to find anyone until the music slowed. Everyone was making way for Frollo, Captain Phoebes riding Achilles and other guards.

"Here's our 'honourable judge'" on man said with a sneer in his voice a few people around me chuckled. I was staring at Frollo. There was something large and back hanging off the back of his neck. I didn't remember Frollo wearing anything black around his neck above that white collar. I was still rather confused, until the thing reared up and glared at me. I gasped. The thing was a blot shaped like a giant leach feeding off Frollo. Its beady red eyes glared at me before it pulled itself back to Frollo. I felt sick to my stomach; it was like I could feel the evil radiating off the thing. I backed up and fled past both his seat and the stage where Clopin was standing. His song hardly registering in my mind. I found a quieter corner and vomited. After I was able to breath again and the sick feeling had left me, I turned my blearily eyes back to the stage. Esmeralda was dancing, springing across the tables where the men were drinking to Frollo's platform. I watching in disgust and interest as the blot reacted to Esmeralda reaching for her as though in longing. But she pulled away to fast and sprang back to the stage. I continued to watch moving slowly closer to the stage. Esmeralda and Clopin were pulling people on stage while others climbed on themselves. I noticed Clopin making fun of Quasimodo behind his back, causing people to laugh. I was not impressed; he had no right to make fun of Quasi, whether or not he was looking at Esmeralda. I watched, as each person was unmasked Clopin made fun of each of them, but the grin on his face was that of a child with a new toy, not one of cruel malice. Finally they came to Quasimodo and I suddenly remembered what was going to happen to him. I bit my lip, as a protector it was my job to protect this dimension, but what did that mean besides getting rid of blots? I didn't know. Suddenly the words echoed through the square.

"That's no mask."

"It's his face!"

"He's hideous!"

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" some people began to scream a two girls standing behind me literally turned tail and ran. I promptly glared at their retreating backs as Clopin took the stage while Quasimodo hid his face from the people with his large hands.

"Good citizens don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here he is the hunchback of Notre Dame!" Quasimodo was suddenly swamped and a parade started. The two girls who had taken off running kissed Quasi's cheeks and he blushed so deeply his face matched his hair. I watched, still unsure about what to do. The song ended and Quasi stood up there grinning and smiling. My heart ached and in that moment I decided. I didn't care if this would hurt the dimension, I had to follow my heart and my heart was telling me to help Quasimodo. I started to rush forwards, but as I took my first step the tomato was thrown. The initial reaction was horror, but because these people follow the lead of those in power and because the guards were above them in the food chain other pieces of soft of rotting fruit soon followed. I was struggling against the surging crowd about halfway there when the first ropes started. From then my progress slowed as the sun sank in the sky and Quasimodo was tied down by ropes. People kept pushing me to the side or back as I struggled to get by.

"Let me through, get out of my way!" I cried, desperately pushing people aside. As I struggled I felt something well up inside me, an inexplicable anger boiling down inside me. A voice echoed in my mind. _Look how cruel they are. Why are you bothering to help them, you should hate them. Hate them; they are cruel ignorant people who deserve to vanish from existence. _

_Shut it. _I snapped back, I hated that voice; it always made me feel bad about myself or think cruel things about people. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand, dragging me away from the voice in my mind and I found myself looking at Esmeralda.

"Common, we need to stop this?" I blinked in surprise but followed her. As we got to the other 'stage' I hurried upwards, Esmeralda a step behind me. As I reached to top I slowed and came to sit beside Quasi's head while Esmeralda same up behind me.

"Don't be scared, we're not going to hurt you?" I said quietly, untying the handkerchief from my head at the same time Esmeralda untied her extra skirt layer/wrap.

"I'm sorry none of this was supposed to happen." she said, gently wiping away some tomato from his cheek as I gently rubbed his forehead.

"YOU girls, get down from there at once." Esmeralda turned while I ignored him, still gently cleaning Quasi's face.

"Yes your honour, just as soon as we free this poor creature" she said tying her skirt wrap.

"I forbid it!" Esmeralda lifted her skirt to pull out a dagger from where it had been concealed and tore the ropes that had held Quasimodo. He flinched away and I gently took his face in my hands.

"Its okay, I am so sorry for these people treating you like this Quasimodo, you don't deserve it." I whispered to him while over my words Frollo shouted at Esmeralda "How dare you defy me."

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat your people, you speak of justice but you are cruel to those most in need of your help."

"Silence!"

"Justice!"

I hardly paid attention to the exchange, focusing on untying his hands and gently cleaning his face and hair of fruit and egg. While I helped him I smiled gently and whispered comforting things to him. Esmeralda didn't pay attention to Quasi as I helped him stand. Once he was standing I held his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as Esmeralda called, "Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you." she called throwing the golden cloth fools crown at his feet. It landed with a squeak at his feet.

_Princess Kassie: hello there folks, I'm back after my long break everything had been decided and fixed and I'm going to continue with my story. See that little button down there? Please press it, reviews make me write faster (reviews or favouriting me make me happy and when I'm happy I write more). _


	4. Hunchback of Notre Dame part 2

Chapter 4

I stared at Esmeralda in plain astonishment my eyes flickering between the soldiers gathering around us, Esmeralda and Quasi who I was still holding hands with. Esmeralda was counting the soldiers,

"So let's see there's ten of you and two of us-" I was tempted to make the comment I wasn't with her, but I decided to let it slide since falling into the Blot's hands weren't an option.

"-What are two poor girls to do?" she asked pulling out a blue handkerchief. She then pretended to cry, idly grabbing my hand and dragging me beside her. She pretended to blow her nose. Several small red coloured balls fell out. When they hit the ground a huge column of red smoke sprung up. Esmeralda dragged me off the platform as everyone's eyes were captivated by the smoke. Esmeralda shoved me into a corner and told me to stay hidden.

"But they don't want me," I said to her, Esmeralda shot me a look and said with a look of sad knowledge "It won't matter, you were up there they're going to blame you just as much as me." With that Esmeralda ran off.

A few minutes later I heard her call "Oh boy's over here" in the chase that ensued was quiet interesting to watch and while they were all chasing Esmeralda I grabbed a cloak and hid myself quickly mingling with the crowd. After the chase I felt a cold tinge of fear run down my spine as Phoebus ordered the soldiers to "Find those girls" obviously they had not forgotten me. I snuck into Notre Dame, Esmeralda joining me a few seconds later with Djali on piggyback. I dropped the cloak on the floor of Notre Dame and looked around. We had come in for evening mass; I could hear the priests singing in Latin. Esmeralda looked amazed at the place but I had seen it before.

"Is it cold?" I asked, Esmeralda raised an eyebrow, "your feet," I explained. Esmeralda shook her head with a curious smile on her face. I grinned and took my shoes off. Esmeralda's feet must have been temperature impaired because the flagstones were _COLD _I yelped and shoved my freezing feet back in their shoes. Esmeralda actually laughed at my pained expression as I tried to bring warmth back to my poor toes. When I looked up Esmeralda had gone by me and was staring in bewilderment at the inside of Notre Dame. I must admit, it was very pretty with candelabrum lit with small flames. Suddenly Esmeralda's face pulled into a suspicious expression. She spun around, stole Phoebus's sword and threw him to the ground, the sword pointing at his chin.

"You!" she snarled. Djali crouched and glared at Phoebus

"Easy easy I…I just shaved this morning," Phoebus said backing away slowly, looking genuinely nervous at the sword in Esmeralda's hands

"Oh really you missed a spot" Esmeralda said turning to look at me while keeping an eye of Phoebus. I looked at him, not sure what to think.

"Alright alright, just calm down. Give me a chance to apologise"

"For what?" Esmeralda asked frowning in suspicion Phoebus grabbed the sword and kicked her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"That for example" I was honestly wondering if I should take a few steps back and vanish and let them fight it out or try to interfere.

"You sneaky son of a-"

"Ah ah ah, watch it you're in a church" I sighed, moving away simply to watch them, this was a private affair. The fight with sword and candelabrum was rather interesting to watch. Phoebus introduced himself though it really didn't interest me, though honestly, saying that your name means sun god is the worst pickup line I had ever heard. Though no one had ever used a ridiculous pickup line on me.

"I'm Esmeralda"

"If you don't mind my asking, what's the name of your friend over there?" I looked up in surprise. Frollo was late. Esmeralda turned back to me, "Actually I don't know it. What is your name?" I stood and walked over, a little confused. I about Esmeralda's size, maybe a little taller but that still made me way shorter then the golden haired Pheobus. The dude had to have been around five foot ten or something.

"I'm Kayley," Phoebus seemed interested, "How old are you?" he asked in curiosity, "You can't have passed your first year of womanhood."

"I'm fifteen." Esmeralda looked surprised, "You're not even _in_ your first year of womanhood! You're still a child?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. Why are you questioning me about whether I'm 'offically' a woman yet?" I asked curiously both seemed surprised.

"I was just wondering. Forgive me if I offended you." Phoebus said lightly. I was about to reply when the door was thrown open and Frollo stormed in with at least ten guards, "Good work captain, now arrest them." I gasped, moving backwards, my eyes wide with fear. I could feel the blot's influence over Frollo and it made me feel ill. Phoebus spun around quickly, "claim sanctuary," he whispered at us. I had pulled behind Esmeralda shaking with fear as I stared at the blot.

"Say it" he whispered. My voice had died, I couldn't talk if I wanted to, though I wanted to cry sanctuary I was to horrified as I saw the blot on his neck reach it's little head and look at me.

"You tricked us." Esmeralda said glaring at Phoebus.

"I'm waiting captain" Frollo insisted coming forward. I instinctivly pulled back wanting to stay away from the evil creature attached to his neck.

"I'm sorry sir, they've claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do."

"Then drag them outside and-"

"Frollo you will not touch them." I was beginning to get a headache and the distict impression that someone was shouting in my head, but I couldn't make out the words. I sat down with a loud thump. There was a moment of surprise from everyone before Esmeralda helped me up. Thinking I had been worried that Frollo was going to take us the arch deacon came up gently placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry" he said in a calm voice, looking specifically at Frollo, "Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church." is looks could kill; the arch deacon would have died several times from Frollo's glare. My eyes however were on Frollo's neck where the blot seemed to be feeding of him, slowly growing fatter. My face took on a look of disgust as the creature made a loud slurping noise. Why couldn't anyone else see or hear the ugly thing?

"Are you alright?" Phoebus asked, looking at me as Frollo's guards left the cathedral.

"Yeah I'm fine, I… I don't like Frollo."

"It's time for you to leave this place" the arch deacon said grabbing Phoebus by the arm. Djali ran up behind and butted Phoebus on the behind forcing him to leave in a hurry accompined by a loud clanging sound of horns on metal. I came to stand beside Esmeralda just as Frollo snuck up behind us and grabbed her. I gasped and backed up my eyes flickering in fear. The blot suddenly dug itself into Frollo's neck making strange groaning sounds. Was it just me or did it just grow larger?

"You think you've outwitted me." Esmeralda struggled, "But I'm a patient man, and gypsies don't' do well inside stone walls." I gulped as he began to smell her hair I gulped, and then stepped forward.

"Let her go, or I'll call the arch deacon and ask him what made you learn your lesson from the church. A few words to Paris's gossip group and I'll be sure the tale is all over _France_." Frollo and Esmeralda froze and stared at me before Esmeralda broke out of his grip. Frollo looked actually pale as he and his blot realized that I would actually making true my threat. Esmeralda tried to change the subject, quickly saying "What were you doing?"

"I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck."

"I know what you were imagining." she said quickly sliding beside me.

"Such clever witches, so typical of your kind to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts." I felt just as scared as Esmeralda but I didn't shy away even though I was shaking like a leaf.

"Well, no matter" Frollo said as he walked past us, "you've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison none the less. Set one foot outside, and you're mine." with that the gilded oaken doors slammed shut. I stood there a little unsure as Esmeralda rushed past me. I heard her open the door and the guards mentioning posting men at every exit while I studied the checkered floor tiles. Esmeralda slammed the door shut and sank to the floor, her back against the oak.

"Don't worry, if Frollo thinks he can keep us here he's wrong." she said, partially to Djali and partially to me. The arch deacon was beside the door, lighting candles that had been blown out by the cold gusts of wind. He answered Esmeralda's statement, turning in slightly to see her.

"Don't act rashly my child; you created quiet a stir in the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further."

Esmeralda stood, her thick black tresses of curly hair falling down then springing up again.

"You saw what they did out there, how they tortured that poor boy, I thought that if one person-"

"Two" I quietly corrected her

"Huh," she huffed, "what do they have against people who are different anyway?"

"They're scared," I supplied softly, "people are scared of what they don't understand and they don't understand people who are different from them." the arch deacon smiled at me gently then added, "You can't right all the wrongs of this world,"

"Well no one out there is gong to help that's for sure." I nodded, walking beside them. Then paused, "Hey!" I yelped, "that's a little unfair don't you think!" I cried catching up Esmeralda who gave me a small smile. Esmeralda paused for a moment and then looked at me, "You stood up for me." she said as though it had suddenly occurred to her. I shrugged, "and you stood up for Quasimodo. I would have kept my threat if he hadn't let you go." she smiled, "You know you're the first non-gypsy who's ever stood up to me." I grinned, "And you're the first gypsy that I've gotten to know the name of, I hope we can call each other friends?" Esmeralda smiled at me and nodded.

The arch deacon looked at us with a slight twinkle in his eyes, "though you might not find someone out there, perhaps there is someone in here, who can." he wandered off and I turned to ask Esmeralda if he had even heard our conversation. However she had already gone ahead of me and was staring at a statue of Mary holding a young Jesus. She began to sing and I let her, simply standing behind her as she sang to the statue. After a moment or two I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. She gave me a small forced smile and I gave a small hopeful one in return. Esmeralda went through her song I followed behind giving an encouraging smile here or a touch there. I just followed what my heart told me.

However, when Esmeralda should have ended the song with the beautiful ending high note she didn't and I abruptly felt a need to sing. So I followed what I felt the very dimension was telling me to do. I began to sing an extra verse which I did not recognize from the Disney version. All at once Esmeralda broke in to sing a few words, I sang the next few and then we sang together, moving on to the chorus. We ended the song in a sweet harmony that felt so natural I knew I was right in doing this. This had to be part of Disney magic. The song ended where Esmeralda's song was supposed to end, under the beautiful skylight that shone down on us setting us in bright colours. The brilliant light told me that the rain had stopped and the clouds vanished just quickly as when it had begun. Djali gently came up, rubbing her horns and face against Esmeralda's skirt. With a sigh Esmeralda went to her knees to hold her pet. Okay, awkward moment, I thought quietly while I stood there, unsure of what to do. I stood there, fiddling with my hiar and dress while waiting for Esmeralda to stop hugging her goat.

"You bell ringer what are you doing down here?" There was a loud clatter. Esmeralda and I spun around, well stood up and spun around in Esmeralda's case, in time to see Quasimodo's retreating form.

"Wait" Esmeralda called, but I didnt' bother waisting my breath, I was already way ahead of her chasing after teh runaway Hunchaback. I ran, stuck an even space between Quasi and Esme, err, Esmeralda I really need to stop reading fanfiction in my spare time I thought, annoyed. Of course, being ahead of Esmeralda I actually got to see the gargoyles in action. I slowed down, watching as the stone figures come to life glomped themselves onto Quasi. They were quite amusing and I would have laughed or at least chuckled if I had any breath left in me. I was breathing to hard to laugh or talk so it was Esmeralda who spoke first, walking right past the once alive but now carved stone.

"Hey I was afraid I had lost you."

"Yes, umm, well I have chores to do I-I-it was nice seeing you… again. Ohh." Quasimodo groaned hiding his face in his hands for a moment. He was so flustered. I had to admit, I found it so cute. If you can call a huge muscle-bound twentyyear old cute. Quasimodo charged up the ladder, trying ot hid himself from the embarresment and humiliating that we must have reminded him of the second we appeared. . I groaned and followed way to out of breath to do more then pull myself up the ladder. Note to self, look into more PE classes.

"No wait, I'm really sorry about this afternoon, I had no idea who you were I never in my life would have pulled… you, up on the … stage." Esmeralda looked around in astonishment at Quasimodo's home and I must admit I was too. The entire place was amazing little lights flickers through stained glass pieces made into a mobile, dozens of wooden objects and other hand crafted objects lined the many shelves and at least three other wooden mobile's hung from the rafters.

I pretty much ignored the conversation going on between Quasimodo and Esmeralda; I had it memorized from watching this movie over and over again. I instead worked my way around the table and tucked Djali under my arm. The female goat was extremely annoyed that I had saved the carved herdsman and his sheep from being in her belly, but calmed after I gave her an apple I snagged from Quasi's plate. I figured he would prefer an apple to go instead of his hard work. I was pulled away from my thoughts when the conversation took a drastic change.

"I'd be willing to show them to you, both of you that is." that was Quasimodo talking about showing the bells to Esmeralda, however, now he was including me into the equation.

"Are you coming Kayely?" Esmeralda asked me turning.

"Yeah!" I said with a grin, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I paused, "if it's alright with you." I added looking at Quasimodo.

"Oh, yes, of course," Quasi said with a little nervous smile. I grinned, "I'm glad we got together again," I said as I climbed up the ladder, a little behind Esmeralda, "I wasn't sure if we would," it wasn't a lie, I was being perfectly honest I hadn't known if we would meet up again. I felt a strange tingling go up my spine; I had tried to form the words to say that I hadn't thought I would see him again. That had been a lie and I knew it, so even as I tried to form the words in my mind it seemed that they kept drifting off, preventing me from saying an untruth. What was wrong with me? First I go up on a stage, then I threaten a villain, and now I can't lie? Were these changes to me caused by becoming a protector or because I had been to busy or worried to really pay attention to how off I was acting. But now I was really disturbed. These were some major changes to my personality. Would they stay? I didn't know, and I had no idea if the changes would be good or bad.

"Follow me, I'll introduce you." Quasimodo said gesturing to the huge assortment of bells hanging from the rafters.


	5. Hunchback of Notre Dame part 3

Chapter 5

Quasimodo's POV

I watched Kayley and Esmeralda climb up the ladder into the rafters as I introduced them to the bells Esmeralda watched, entranced, her eyes roaming everywhere. Kayley was not so reserved. The brunette was running her fingers over the polished surfaces of the bells taking each one in with her eyes and touch. While Esmeralda was being introduced to Margareta, one of the larger bass bells Kayley was looking at some of the smaller ones. Her eyes lit up as she gently pushed Little Sophia who swung back with a soft chiming sound. She seemed to genuinely enjoy the bells, giggling as they rang out from her gentle touch. I came up beside her, I felt a small flutter of joy when she laughed, turning to me. It was a different feeling then the one I got from Esmeralda, but a pleasant one, one that made me smile.

"That's Little Sophia," I said smiling at her. She turned to look at me her eyes alight with awe. I quickly moved on to Jean Marie, Anne Marie, and Louise Marie, the triplets who hung beside Little Sophia. As I turned back to look at Kayley and Esmeralda I noticed neither seemed interested in the same bells. Esmeralda was staring at Big Marie, while Kayley seemed to be contemplating Little Sophia.

"Who's this?" Esmeralda asked drawing Kayley's attention to her as well as my own.

"Big Marie," I said. Esmeralda walked beneath Big Marie, Kayley following behind and the goat, who I think was named jolly, following after her. I watched the two, Kayley gently brushing the inside of the bell while Esmeralda made echoes. The two were so different, yet alike at the same time. Kayley was quieter; she took in what she experienced through sight and touch. Esmeralda wasn't as subdued as Kayley appeared, acting and speaking out as freely as she wanted, though she mostly took in everything through sight, keeping her hands to herself. A habit she most likely had to conform to, otherwise she might be accused of stealing. Kayley was young, hardly a woman yet, while Esmeralda had to be older then him only by a few years though. Kayley had pale skin not quiet as pale as his own, but much paler then Esmeralda's coppery skin tone; her hair was a rich brown and pulled into a braid. Even so I could tell that it wouldn't be as thick, or wild as Esmeralda's hair was. Esmeralda spun under Big Marie calling "Hello!" for the third time in a row. A deep reverberating hum came after the echo this time causing Kayley to laugh as the vibrations traveled through her fingertips.

"She likes you." I told her feeling that fluttery sensation grow in my belly again as I looked at her. Esmeralda was beautiful I realized as I watched her, even among most people down below.

"Would you like to see more?" I asked the girls. Kayley instantly gave an enthusiastic yeah (she used that word a lot) while Esmeralda asked the goat, Djali, what it thought. I hardly picked up on the goat burping as Esmeralda told me she'd love to. With a smile I brought them up onto the rooftop.

Kayley's POV

As I pulled myself out of the rafters and onto the roof the golden and pink sky instantly caught my attention. In that moment the sunlight streaked across the sky making the heavens look as though they were a large blanket covering the earth in pink, gold and orange in front of us, and purple, indigo and blue behind. Shafts of light seemed to bend the 'fabric' keeping it above us. It was a truly fantastic sight. I lowered my gaze to look down upon Paris below us, the Seine reflecting the colours of the sky in sparking glory and the houses and streets basked in purple and blue.

"Oh, wow." I was amazed at the beauty of the place. It was so quiet and peaceful. Beside me, Esmeralda voiced what I had been thinking, well almost.

"I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this. I could stay up here forever." For a moment she actually looked longing, her green eyes staring out to the horizon, was she wishing for peace? Quasi flipped over the stone rail so he was hanging outside it; he looked so earnest, his blue green eyes almost pleading her.

"You could you know"

"No, I couldn't"

"Oh yes, you have sanctuary"

"But not freedom, gypsy's don't do well inside stone walls" I interrupted, "You're not honestly going to listen to Frollo are you?" I asked incredulously at Esmeralda. It had always seemed the dark haired gypsy woman had more sense then that. Esmeralda sighed, "Frollo wasn't lying, as much as I would like to say otherwise. Gypsies prefer open spaces and freedom"

"But…bu…but you're not like other gypsies" Quasimodo broke in, "their…" he searched for the word as Esmeralda walked up to the metal roof to find a place to observe the sky, "evil." She froze, turning back to Quasi with a confused and slightly disgusted expression, "Who told you that?"

"My master Frollo. He raised me." Quasi replied, coming to sit beside her. I came up and sat beside him, on the opposite side of Esmeralda.

"How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?" Esmeralda asked placing one small delicate hand on his large muscular arm. Quasimodo turned to her in astonishment, "Cruel? Oh no, he saved my life." he said expressing how against he was to the previous statement by wavering his hands, "He took me in when no one else would." There was a long pause, "I'm a monster you know" he said in such a defeated way I could not stay silent.

"You are not!" both Quasi and Esmeralda turned to me as I looked at Quasi.

"You do not act like a monster, and it is your personality that defines you not what you look like." I said gently looking at him, trying to portray my feelings through my eyes. Quasi still looked doubtful. Esmeralda looked at him carefully before reaching for him.

"Give me your hands" she then 'read' his palm, though whether it truly was a bluff (like I believed it to be) or if she had learned how to palm read.

"That's funny," Esmeralda hummed as she searched his hand, "What, what's funny?"

"You don't have any?" I peered over Quasimodo's lower shoulder since I couldn't see past the hunch to Esmeralda.

"Any what?" Quasi asked, sounding honestly scared.

"Monster lines, not a single one." Quasimodo looked confused, inspecting his hands. Feeling honestly curious I lent over to Esmeralda whispering in her ear as Quasi checked out his palm, "Are you really a palm reader or were you bluffing?" She shot me an annoyed look and waved me away. I promptly glared at her, as she moved on to her goal.

"Now look at Kayley and me, am I evil? Is Kayley ignorant?"

"Esmer-"

"Oh no, no, you're both so kind, and caring, and smart and-"

"A gypsy and peasant. So maybe people are wrong about the three of us. Maybe Frollo's wrong about the three of us." I smiled at Esmeralda, then scooted over to sit by Quasi. I gently tousled his red hair.

"We shouldn't listen to them anyway, what do they know? People look at the outside, Esmeralda's a gypsy therefore she's evil and will rob us blind, I'm a peasant therefore I'm ignorant and superstitious, and people think you're a monster because you don't have the normal 'look'. We three outcasts need to stick together what do you say?"

Esmeralda and Quasimodo both nodded and we three held hands. Esmeralda's hand was soft and delicate a very womanly hand. Quasimodo's hand was large and calloused it completely encased my hand and some of my wrist. He had very large hands. We dropped hands and Esmeralda wandered to the railing staring out over the city, already longing for freedom. Quasimodo watched her for a moment before turning to me. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me along to Esmeralda.

"You helped me, so I'll help you." Esmeralda and I stared at Quasimodo in astonishment, he couldn't be serious, could he? I realized he was, but there was no way he was going to carry both of us down Notre Dame, especially not that way. He paused then nodded to himself, "Come with me." Esmeralda and I followed Quasimodo, Esmeralda picking Djali up so that the goat would come along as well. We followed Quasimodo through several stone passages, down at least three staircases and finally to a room where a large bookcase sat.

"I discovered this room a few years ago, it has a way out of the cathedral. I think it was a safe room in times of war for holy relics, but it also has a passage leading out onto the streets. Use it, but be careful." frowned as Quasimodo pushed the bookshelf aside reviling a wooden door. I looked at Esmeralda before pushing back a strand of hair and opening the door. It creaked open loudly quickly followed by a screeching sound of rusted hinges.

"Does Frollo know about this place?" Esmeralda asked while I stuck my head in the old room. It stunk of dust and stale air.

"No, I had plenty of chances to explore and I didn't tell him everything I found. This was the only place that wasn't a known exit. I never used it though. The second I heard the town above me I…" he trailed off hinting on the fact he turned and ran away. Esmeralda smiled and gently took his hand.

"Thank you-"

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you." Quasi said distractedly, still looking at Esmeralda. I sniffed. Suddenly Esmeralda's face lit up. I could almost see the light bulb flick on above her head.

"Come with us."

"No, I can't. I don't belong out there. Today proved that."

"They were only following what the people with power did. Monkey see money do and the like." Esmeralda and Quasimodo both looked at me in utter confusion and I quickly amended my statement.

"What the people in power do, they do. That's the way their minds work." Esmeralda nodded looking sad while Quasimodo looked utterly confused. I chuckled at their faces. Suddenly voices came from behind us we spun around, the voices weren't here yet, but they would be soon.

"Hurry" Quasimodo said, pushing us inside. For a split second Esmeralda darted out of the room, kissed Quasi's cheek and then sprang back into the room. We shut the door and became encased in darkness. I could here the scraping of the bookshelf being pushed back into place and then Quasimodo's footsteps hurrying off. We waited a good minute before I spoke, feeling a little anxious about the darkness. Last time I was in a place almost as dark as this a blot tried to eat me.

"Um, Esmeralda, can we find the way out of the cathedral now? I don't really like being in the dark." there was a pause then, "Yes, let's get going."

It took a few minutes but eventually Esmeralda found a trap door (only after I tripped over the flipping thing mind you), we slowly went down the ladder into the even deeper darkness below. Esmeralda landed first beside the sound of her landing only accompanied by Djali's bleating.

"Come on, it's safe." I hurried down carefully gripping the rough wooden ladder. Eventually I reached the ground, feeling glad to be on something sturdier then an old creaky ladder with bent rungs.

"Come, we need to get out of here." Esmeralda said quietly. I nearly jumped as her hand landed on my shoulder.

"Hey!' I yelped, "Tell me if you're going to do that… how the heck did you manage to find me in this darkness anyway?" there was silence for a moment, only enough for a shrug or a smile before she replied, "I'm a gypsy, we're used to traveling in darkness."

"Right. And that's not creepy at all."

_So sorry I was so late in posting this. School work and stuff got me so caught up, I didn't realize I hadn't posted anything until Tuesday. Once again I'm sorry for any inconvenience. Oh and one last thing. There is a little button down below I'd like you to press. Reviewing takes very little time and will make me very happy._

_Princess Kassie out._


	6. Hunchback of NOtre Dame part 4

Chapter 6

Kayley's POV

I will say one thing about dark tunnels beign used as an escape route. They may work but they are not pleasant at all. For one you can hardly see anything and even if the ground is hard and mostly flat you end up tripping over pretty much anything. Your own feet, another person's feet, the other person's goat… and getting screamed at by your companion for possibly injuring her goat. Yeah… Esmeralda was mad at me. Anyway besides my tripping and losing on of my shoes (which I am pretty sure vanished into Djali's stomach) I was feeling rather nervous about the complete and utter darkness. I never particularly liked being in the dark and now I learned that being in the dark underground was worse. Besides my stumbling and Djali eating my shoe the trip was rather quiet. Esmeralda walked ahead completely sure of her footing and where she was going the only sounds was us breathing, Djali bleating every now and again and a song that begun to play in my head. Quasimodo was singing again and this time the lyrics were slightly changed apparently I was an angel as well. I could easily imagine him creating wooden figurines of both me and Esmeralda. That thought seemed to make the silence and the darkness a little more bearable even if it was only slightly. Esmeralda, Djali and I walked for what seemed forever before I heard the music telling me Quasimodo was singing, the words were different this time though but only slightly since he was talking about Esmeralda and myself. I was drawn away from Quasimodo's singing by a splash.

"Esmeralda!" I called, nervously trying to see her since my eyes had adjusted to the almost nonexistent lighting.

"I'm fine, the tunnel became a catacomb a while back, and now we're entering the-" please don't say sewage system; please don't say sewage system I thought.

-"sewage system" I moaned loudly at the indignity of it all but followed Esmeralda in wincing as I realized I only had one shoe and it wasn't exactly water proof. I stayed mostly silent only making disgusted noises through my handkerchief which I had tied around my nose and mouth to lessen the stink as I listened to 'Heaven's Light' change to 'Hellfire'. I winced as Frollo sang; he really was obsessed with Esmeralda wasn't he? I defiantly did not understand the Frollo OC or Frollo Esmeralda pairings, they just didn't make sense in my mind. Frollo was obsessed not in love, huge difference in my opinion. Something wet and slimy brushed up against my leg causing me to scream in a sudden panic. The distinct sound of a bleat came from right beside me and I groaned as I realized that it was only a soaking wet goat.

"Come on, this way." Esmeralda called grabbing my hand and taking a left. The silence was killing me since Frollo's musical number had finished so I decided to make some conversation.

"Um, Esmeralda," I finally asked once I had gotten up the courage, "Do you know where we're going?" it looked like she did, she was moving through the catacombs with amazing ease guiding me along by holding my hand.

"Yes, I'm heading to the Court of Miracles."

"You're joking."

"Why would I do that?"

"Won't they try to kill me or something? I'm a peasant! Oh they're so going to murder me-"

"No one's going to murder you, I'm traveling with you and I'll vouch for you. Clopin will accept you being there, even if it is grudgingly.

"Esmeralda, Frollo is going to be looking for us the second he knows we're gone. He's going to be looking for us and he will hurt any gypsies he can get his hands on to find out where we are. Wouldn't it be better just to…? I don't know not let them know where we are at all? To vanish?" I asked, wondering if that would help the situation.

"No." Esmeralda said, then explained her reasons, "all gypsies make an oath to help each other out no matter what, never to betray another gypsy to the law of the land. Besides Frollo would hurt any gypsy he finds." she paused, "And what do you mean vanish? Peasants don't travel, gypsies do."

"I'm not a gypsy, but I have traveled farther then most peasants' have." it was true, I'm not a gypsy but I have traveled farther then any typical peasant would have. I have traveled outside my country before, I spent three weeks in the states with my family in Florida exploring Disney world. I quickly changed the topic.

"What do you mean never betray other gypsies to the law of the land? Do you, uh, gypsies have law of their own?"

"Yes," Esmeralda said quietly, I could almost see her taking a look at me over her shoulder, "gypsies have their own rules that have to be followed; we have our own laws, kings, and culture. We don't consider the law of those we are living under, or at least not here. Kings and the rulers above land don't care for their people, gypsies do. Every king has to be strong, willing to protect his people no matter what, and keep the rules of the gypsy world." I nodded, it seemed reasonable but now that we had a conversation going I was curious.

"Alright, say a king doesn't protect a subject or breaks a law, what will happen?"

"In general the gypsies would kill him and then find a new king, with the only exceptions of that if leaving the subject would save more lives then injure or that breaking the law was for the good of his people. Clopin is a good king though, he may act strange around others but within the gypsy world he is good and fair." I paused, I had never read the book the Hunchback of Notre Dame, but if I remembered correctly based on the movie, Clopin was the man with the puppet. If I was correct he didn't act strange, he acted insane. I opened my mouth to voice this opinion when suddenly a voice spoke from the darkness of the tunnel ahead of us.

"Esmeralda! You're back!"

"Brishen!" even with my eyes having adjusted to the darkness all I could see was two black shapes hugging each other in a catacomb full of sewage with a goat, but I think all Esmeralda could see was a friend who had believed her to be gone.

"I was so worried about you Esme darling, what happened?" alright that was just plain unfair, I had been trying to stop myself from calling her Esme for a while and it was already a nickname of hers.

"Brishen, how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?"

"Only a few hundred times darling,"

"Esmeralda?" I asked approaching her, I didn't have time to continue my sentence because suddenly I found myself pressed against a wall with a hand on my throat.

"Brishen, let her go, she's a friend."

"As a friend could you take your hand off my windpipe, please?" I gasped out. There was a pause and the pressure was taken off my throat. Suddenly a light flared in front of me bathing the tunnel in bright light. When I opened my eyes again I was staring at a man with a coloured scarf wrapped around his head. He was wearing an orange shirt and purple pants with a pair of large gold earrings. He was hunky and buff with dark curly hair deeply tanned skin and almost black eyes, did I mention he was buff? He pulled away looking at Esmeralda before looking back to me,

"Who is she Esmeralda." it was a statement he had a dangerous look in his eyes and I suddenly realized no matter how attractive he was he could easily strangle me to death in minutes or even end it all by breaking my neck.

"Her name is Kayley, she helped me escape Notre Dame along with… another friend. She's an outcast like us she in danger and being chased by Frollo too. She may not be officially a gypsy but in my mind she is close enough." Brishen nodded though he still looked a little suspicious. I slowly moved away from the wall and slipped to Esmeralda. I had decided that I would never mess with Brishen. He was just a little too scary. I followed Esmeralda and Brishen silently through the sewers/catacombs unsure whether I should risk talking or just follow quietly. My choice was taken away when I came out of a tunnel behind Esmeralda and Brishen and found myself in a huge brightly lit cavern. The court of miracles was more of a town under the ground compared to an actual court. Brilliant lanterns, blazing bonfires, and torches were everywhere lighting the entire place in a steady glow. Banners and ropes, brightly coloured tents filled my vision and the people. There were people everywhere, most were of Romani descent but I saw at least ten in the first few minutes who were defiantly French or even English. Despite that it was my clothes that made me stand out. I was wearing simple clothes with only two colours besides the white apron everyone here was wearing coloured clothes with some sort of decoration, feathers, coins, anything that caught attention with their hair let down and loose. I bit my lip and moved closer to Esmeralda. She turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow. A few people stopped and stared at us or more like me and Esmeralda.

"Now I really wish I _had_ vanished." I muttered under my breath as a few people approached us with suspicious glances towards me.

"Esmeralda!" a voice cried, it seemed vaguely familiar so I leaned away from Esmeralda to see who it was. Even out of his jester's costume Clopin was hard to miss. Today he wore a loose almost neon green shirt and dull orange hose (pants). His shoes where a light blue and decorated with small coins. He wore no hat exposing his receding hairline with no grey or white hairs. I had only every seen Clopin look devious, angry or happy on screen I had never seen him look so worried in fact he looked outright scared before he had called her name. Now relief was coming over his features as he walked towards Esmeralda. I could almost see him trying _not_ to run to her. Once he was beside her though he smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. I blinked in astonishment at the close contact he was giving Esmeralda he muttered something into her ear and the hug tightened slightly then she murmured something else into his and the hug relaxed and was dropped. Clopin turned from Esmeralda to look at me. When he saw me a flicker of recognition crossed his face. He walked straight up to me and I suddenly felt rather short, Clopin was only about five foot nine and he held himself in a commanding fashion that intimidated me. Who would have thought that Clopin could be scary? I looked at Esmeralda for help but she didn't move or show any sort of hint on what to do. I gulped, and stood straighter despite my nervousness and looked him in the eyes. When Clopin was right I front of me he looked down taking a good look at the strange peasant girl in the Court of Miracles.

"Why did you protect the hunchback?" Clopin asked. I blinked, why would he ask me that? I frowned, looked at Clopin carefully wondering if this was some sort of trick question before answering, "Because no one deserves to be treated that way."

"How do you know? Might he have done something to anger Frollo and God?" now I was sure this was some sort of trick question, Clopin would expect a peasant to tell him that he deserved it if he angered God or Frollo, but I wasn't a real peasant.

"Frollo is a man, not God. And God loves people, he doesn't hate people. Would _you_ kill your son to save people who you hate?" I suddenly felt stronger, I believed in what I was saying and I was telling the truth. Clopin looked surprised then he asked another question which just had to be a trick question, either that or he had somehow found a Mary Sue story on some Fanficiton site.

"Do you want to become a gypsy?" how the heck was I supposed to answer that one? I didn't even know it was an option I had always believed it was just the imagination of other kids or teens who believed that. Then again wasn't the dimensions supposed to follow the imagination of someone who loves the story? I supposed that might be why he was asking me but that didn't seem quite right. Besides how did someone just become a Romani or gypsy? I finally made my decision.

"As cool as that would be, I'm not a Romani, I just need a place to lay low for a while in case Frollo comes after me." I thought it might be best not to mention that Frollo wasn't after me but Esmeralda, his song had been solely about her which I was sure thankful for I didn't need an obsessed creepy man like Frollo stalking me. After I said Romani though there were some loud gasps and suddenly the entire area was packed with people as they looked at me.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked nervously looking around at the confused and curious faces.

"How do you know of the Romani?"

"Well that is the proper name for your culture right? The Romani a group of people with a language of their own, often called gypsies."

"It is impressive that a French _girl_ knows the name we call ourselves only in secret or among our peoples." Clopin's eyes were narrowed and I suddenly realized that I had dug a grave for myself. I nearly gulped in nervousness as I desperately tried to discover some sort of excuse of how I would know why the gypsies were called the Romani. Because if I didn't figure an explanation something told me I would find myself dead before the night was out.

Princess Kassie here, sorry for the long wait for this chapter but my entire family has been going threw some major things not to mention I've had to put a huge focus on school lately so sorry for the wait again. I hope you all our enjoying my story, You know I would love to have some reviews, please don't be shy, I do not bite. So Review! Please!


	7. Hunchback of Notre Dame part 5

Chapter 7

_"Did I say something wrong?" I asked nervously looking around at the confused and curious faces._

_"How do you know of the Romani?"_

_"Well that is the proper name for your culture right? The Romani a group of people with a language of their own, often called gypsies."_

"It is impressive that a French girl knows the name we call ourselves only in secret or among our peoples." Clopin's eyes were narrowed and I suddenly realized that I had dug a grave for myself. I nearly gulped in nervousness as I desperately tried to discover some sort of excuse of how I would know why the gypsies were called the Romani. Because if I didn't figure an explanation something told me I would find myself dead before the night was out.

"Kayley?" I looked up from my feet, which had suddenly become very interesting to see a familiar man dressed simply in grey with no decorations. His face was plain and ordinary only his grey clothes made him stand out from the gypsies or actually, the Romani. The plain appearance of this man meant that he could only be one person, Jean the Knowledgeable.

"Jean?" I asked curious, what the heck was he doing here?

"Kayley." he said again with a nod in my direction before turning towards Clopin and Esmeralda. I blinked and looked around for Brishen, wondering where he had gone. My eyes caught sight of him eventually he was… flirting with another man in a very _girly _fashion walking his fingers up the shoulder of a man with no shirt. Oh crud this is just my luck. Why is it every guy I find hot is either also found hot by a bunch of other girls or is gay? Well that wasn't completely true but I was beginning to feel that way. I dragged my eyes away from Brishen when I heard my name called again, this time by Esmeralda.

"What?" I looked around at the three adults watching me. Jean quickly explained what had just happened.

"I was just explaining how we new each other, though I wasn't expecting you to find me so quickly." he ruffled my head loosing some hair from my braid and causing it to fizz all over the place.

"You've never been very good with directions, good at following orders but you get so easily lost in a city." he leaned over to Clopin with a cheeky smile, "Though she is one of the best student's I have ever had." I gaped, his student? What was Jean doing? As I watched Clopin visibly _relax_ at the fact I was Jean's student Esmeralda approached me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Jean Blanche's student?"

"I didn't know you knew him."

"I suppose he kept you away from us for a reason," Esmeralda said thoughtfully one finger on her chin, "It just confuses me why the man known as 'friend to all' would keep his student away from one of the people who know him."

"Friend to all? people who know him?" I asked completely confused as to what Esmeralda was talking about. I didn't manage to ask anything else because Clopin turned away from his conversation with Jean to talk to me.

"Forgive me mademoiselle, if I had known you were Jean's student I would have never questioned you. I give you the thanks of all the Romani for helping Esmeralda escape Notre Dame and Frollo's grasp." I smiled lightly and shrugged watching Esmeralda out of the corner of my eye I decided to ask a question that had been bothering me for a while.

"Why are there people who aren't Romani here, like Jean, there are people who look like they're French. What's up with that?" Clopin looked confused so I quickly amended my statement, "I mean why do you have people who don't look Romani here."

"It is true we have French people living here," Clopin said, "they have run from their own people and come to our people for many different reasons. I will never turn away someone in trouble." I frowned but nodded.

"Come on Kayley, we need to get you cleaned up and I'm sure Esmeralda wants to freshen up as well." Jean added gently touching my shoulder to guide me deeper into the Court of Miracles.

I wrapped a rough blanket around my body and climbed up the river bank. I had learned the hard way that getting 'cleaned up' in this time period was to basically jump into a river (in this case an underground river) and don't get me started on what they used for soap and shampoo. I felt like I had rubbed off the first layer of skin off my body but clean non the less. I quickly retrieved the clothes that Jean had supplied me with and found a small corner hidden from view to change. I felt so strange in the bright decorative gypsy clothes but I accepted them. The skirt of the dress was a dark indigo and rather plain while the shirt was a airy blue short sleeved blouse. Over the skirt and tied around my waist was a white skirt cover the edges were tasselled and one tiny silver bell hung on a corner. I had let my hair fall down loose and slightly tangled, it was soft and damp against my skin. I still wore no decorative jewellery to set me apart from the other gypsies since my one remaining shoe was pretty much toast. I looked around and for a second had to think about what Jean's tent looked like. In hindsight I really shouldn't have bothered, it was grey, just like his clothes. As I headed towards the tent which was situated about a mile away from the underground river, I wondered if the colour scheme was some sort of nod to another character but at the moment I couldn't think about who it might be. I walked into the grey tent. Jean was in the corner reading a book on his little cot. On the opposite side of the tent another cot had been set up for me. I walked over and sat down. The cot was rough but the quilted blanket and pillow were warm and had a good amount of weight to them.

"Hey, um, thanks for coming." I muttered shifting nervously, "I think you saved me." Jean chuckled, "The chances of Clopin actually hurting you were unlikely but you need to be more careful, you can't tell people about being a protector just willy-nilly. For those who don't know about protectors the best case scenario is they'll think you're lying, worst case they'll think you're crazy and in some places that _is_ a death sentence." I nodded and looked back up at Jean he didn't look angry, just worried.

"I'm not supposed to do this, but you need some guidelines," I looked up at Jean in surprise and confusion as he continued, "I'll teach you about being protector, but not all of them." I frowned and looked up at Jean unsure whether to thank him or to ask what the heck he meant. So I decided on a compromise.

"Thanks, but what do you mean you won't teach them all, and why won't anyone tell me everything?" Jean touched my shoulder and looked me in the eyes he had somehow gone from standing to crouching right in front of me and I hadn't noticed.

"Kayley, imagine you're in school, it's your first year. You walk into grade one. What are you going to be taught in math, the basics or Calculus?"

"Basics but I don't get what you're-"

"Everyone has to start at the beginning, answers come with time and so will understanding. Mickey told you the most basic rules the ones that you most likely would come to face, I shouldn't teach you more but I will because I sense a great power inside you. Don't ask me how, all Knowledgeables can do it. However though I will teach you some things such as rules and guidelines, I will _not_ under any circumstance teach you how to use your power or how to discover it."

"Why not?" I demanded feeling frustrated with being treated like a was a child, "Why does everyone think I can't handle anything!"

"Listen to me Kayley, your power is yours, everyone has different triggers everyone has different powers. It's sort of like trying to discover an allergy, you can try the most common allergies but you might not be allergic to any of the most common things. Eventually you end up with a strange rash and it comes and goes, you know it's an reaction to something but you don't know what it is. Eventually you will discover that every time you brush against a pine tree that area of your skin breaks out in a rash. it's the same with your power. You could try and try hundreds of things to trigger your powers and nothing will work. Sometimes even after its been triggered you don't know what the trigger was. The comparison is rough but you do understand what I'm saying correct?" I nodded though I wasn't happy about it. Obviously noticing my feelings Jean sighed and asked "How about we go over a few of those rules shall we?"

I woke the next morning exhausted. Jean had decided to test me on what knowledge I was ready for by running various situations in many different dimensions for over two hours. However it had been worth it in the end. I head learned a few new rules that seemed silly to me. A lot of them were obvious, not to get in a romantic relationship with a character, not to use your powers for evil. A few were very strange, no using love potions especially from a different dimension, or no souvenir's allowed. Jean promised me that this evening I would be told about various names for various types of characters and protectors. I was planning to ask as soon as I woke up about them so I wouldn't have to wait until evening but when I woke Jean was gone. He had left a note on his bed. Curious I picked it up.

_Hello Kayley,_

_I'm going up to Paris for the day. DO NOT FOLLOW ME. Frollo is looking for both you and Esmeralda, though he is more focused on her. If you are found in Pairs I won't be able to protect you. He has begun to search for you both and you're only safe here. I don't know how far this will go. Try exploring the Court of Miracles it might be interesting. We'll continue our lessons this evening._

_Jean_

It took me a few minutes to decipher the messy handwriting. Who knew the Jean had sloppy writing? Grinning I put the note back on the bed. I'd happily not go up to Paris for the ability to explore the Court of Miracles. I slipped out of the solid grey tent and into the verity of colours that made up the Court. I quickly began to wander around, my hands reaching out and brushing the soft tents. Many of the fabrics were not only were different colours but also different kinds of fabrics, wool, cotton, among others. One thing to remember if you ever find yourself in The Court of Miracles watch out for uneven stones. I yelped as my bare toe was stubbed against a stone sticking out of the ground. I then promptly tripped over said stone and fell through an opening in one of the larger tents.

"Oh my goodness are you alright?" I blinked and stared up at two Romani girls around my age.

"Yeah, I just… tripped… oh, man." I moaned promptly pushing my face into my arms trying desperately to hide the brilliant blush taking over my face.

"That's alright, come on don't hide. My name is Jaelle and this is Aishe my sister. Her name means alive-" I assume Jaelle said lightly

"And her's means goat, what's yours?" the other girl, Aishe, added in a cheeky tone. I sat up, my blush was vanishing from my face though I probably still looked red.

"I'm Kayley," I said then added what my name meant watching them with curious eyes. The one who I assumed was Jaelle wore a purple skirt and orange top, she had three red feather braided into her hair in a style similar to those Native American woman wore. Her sister, Aishe wore a orange skirt and purple top, her hair was let loose but she had several coins tied around her skirt. They were twins they informed me, and that was rare, it was a surprise not only that they both lived but that their mother did too. To this day I don't know how Jaelle figured it out but she quickly assessed that I was new here so she did something that I will be thankful for probably the rest of my life. She offered me the full tour of the Court of Miracles.

_Okay so we just had two girls who come in for a Cameo (they show up only one time, though I may mention them again, I don't know). By the way is anyone wondering about the colour choice for Jean? It is a nod to a character who is well loved, though he isn't Disney. Here's a hint, he's known as 'the grey'. Can anyone figure it out? Also ilovedracoDH and grapejuice101 have proven I do not bite my reviewers so please review they make me very happy! Thank you,_

_Princess Kassie out _


	8. Hunchback of Notre Dame part 6

Chapter 8

Kayley was literally skipping as she headed back to Jean's tent. Jaelle and Aishe were strange people but they were fun to hang out with and they knew every corner of the Court of Miracles by heart. They had been born and raised all of their fifteen years here in Paris and unlike many gypsies had never traveled out of the county. Because of this they were able to show me pretty much everything and tell me about the people who lived there. I learned that every gypsy had to have a 'trade' quite a few would sing, dance, play music, or other similar jobs. However I learned that some gypsies actually had other rather ordinary jobs, tailors, people who die cloth which I do not know the proper name for, cobblers, and many others. I can honestly say I never realized how many gypsies were in the Court of Miracles or how accepting gypsies are. There were open gays and lesbians, people with various beliefs (the majority were Christians), I had learned that in the Romani culture everyone is supposedly accepted as long as they are Romani. In fact Jaelle and Aishe told me that the worst punishment for a Romani person isn't death but to be banished. Apparently if you are banished in one Gypsy hideout you're banished in all the rest, unless the sentence was deemed to harsh which is rare. I also learned about Romani politics apparently it was very like a wolf pack, the 'king' remained the king until some young buck came forward and challenged him. The two would fight until one or the other didn't have any more strength to continue the battle. The winner either became king or continue on with his kingship. It was interesting to learn so much about the Romani people and I wasn't just filled in on politics. I had also learned unless you where adopted into the Romani culture you weren't truly Romani. I wondered how Phoebus was going to take that tidbit of news when he married Esmeralda. Curious I asked what would happen if a Romani married a Frenchman. The reply was either the Romani left their ways or the Frenchman had to become Romani. Most of the time the French became a Romani since Frollo would probably kill the couple if it was the other way around.

Back to the present. I slipped through Jean's tent grinning like I was crazy.

"Had fun?" Jean asked, he was sitting on his cot carving a block of wood.

"Yes!" I proclaimed excitedly Jean looked up, smiled and shook his head when he saw my beaming face.

"Sit down Kayley, I'll continue my lesson with you. Alright, so as you know there are the Knowledgeables, Protectors, those are the only ones you know? Yes, alright then I know where to start. Protectors use a specific name for the people who send Protectors into the different dimensions, such as Mickey Mouse, they're known as Guardians. Usually they will be related to the world in some way, Mickey Mouse is the icon of Disney and therefore is the Guardian of the Disney worlds." I nodded adding the name 'Guardian' to my list of names to use as a Protector.

"Now I'm going to tell you the terms for the characters. The main character is called The Main, there is only one Main, he or she is usually the person who without the story wouldn't exist. Belle is the Main in Beauty and the Beast, Rapunzel is the Main for Tangled. After that there are the Secondary's, the people who are known characters in the story but who aren't the main, next there are the Supports, the characters who do not have names but who are essential to the storyline such as the King and Queen in Tangled. Lastly there are the Normal's, the characters who are not important to the plot, who don't' have names, and who are usually just part of the crowd." I closed my eyes and repeated the names I had just learned, the Main, the Secondaries, the Supports, and the Normals. I opened my eyes after committing them to memory, "Jean are there more? What about things like Blots or Shadows, are there… more of them?" I was hoping he was going to answer no when another question came to my mind, "and what about the villains? Is that all they are called?" Jean sighed before answering. He suddenly looked very tired.

"Villains are simply known as villains and they are just as crucial to the worlds as the Mains, there wouldn't be a story without a villain. As for the dark creatures, the most common are Blots and Shadows though there are many different types of both. Other dark creatures are simply known as Dark Fiends and only the most advanced Protectors can actually win against one of those. Luckily Dark Fiends are rare and don't usually appear." Jean sighed, "Dark Fiends are pretty much anything that is not a Villain, Blot or Shadow that is evil. Some Dark Fiends are beings like your or me who have, excuse the analogy, gone to the dark side. Others are Blots or Shadows that have… evolved in a way to become a larger more powerful evil being. Unlike Blots or Shadows Dark Fiends are not a hive mind they are free to think on their own. Kayley listen to me. If you ever meet a Dark Fiend, don't think you can fight it, not for a while yet at least. If you ever meet one call Mickey for backup immediately. Do you understand?" I nodded feeling a little nervous about how determined Jean was about getting the information through my skull. Feeling a little upset about the fact Jean thought it was necessary to accentuate the fact I needed to avoid Dark Fiends. I'm not stupid or reckless or at least I don't think I am. Feeling frustrated I lay down on the bed, turning away from Jean. I fell into a fitful sleep.

_That night I had a dream. At first nothing seemed wrong, I was talking to Jean when suddenly I felt a arrow pierce the back of my left shoulder. I cried out in pain and fell off… the horse I had been riding. I fell and suddenly my back hit something and I was moving slower. I was wet as though I was underwater and no one was coming. I felt amazingly heavy as though I was being weighed down with boulders. And then everything went black. Instead of waking up the dream went on. I was sitting in a coloured tent, a goat at my feet. I was fighting with someone, but the face wasn't clear to be, it kept blurring as though through tears. The last scene was high in a huge building a person lay on the ground blood pooling around their large frame._

I woke with a start. Each scene had flashed before my eyes so quickly but I had distinct impressions that went along with them, each feeling as real as the warm blanket that sat crumpled and tangled around my legs. I shivered and turned away from the tent wall. I was going to get up, there was no way I would sleep again for a while. To my surprise Jean sat watching me with a guarded expression on his face. His hair was a mess so it was probably safe to assume he hadn't had time to prepare for the day, or even change out of his pyjama's I though I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. What is it with everyone being so fit here?

"Did you sleep well?" Jean asked eyeing me like I was a wild animal about to strike, cautious and slightly fearful. I paused, "yeah," I felt slightly guilty for lying but what was I supposed to do? Tell him my nightmare like some lost child? It was just a nightmare after all… right? Feeling a familiar sense of doom, the same feeling I had gotten during my dream. I shivered slightly. Determined to move on from my nightmare I turned around and focused on making my bed, which was rather simple since it was only one blanket and pillow.

"Kayley, I wish to apologise for last night." I turned to see Jean watching me, the guarded expression still on his face, "being a Knowledgeable is not easy but nether is being a protector. It is simply that I do not wish to see a protector harmed." just before Jean said the last word he paused, the word harmed was pronounced with so much pain it didn't make it difficult to read between the lines. _He doesn't wish to see _another_ protector harmed_. I turned back to Jean, was being a Knowledgeable that hard? Was being a protector really that dangerous? So far I had seen no evidence to support either of these conclusions except for the pain in Jean's voice.

"I'm sorry too. Even?" I asked holding out a hand. Jean looked down then nodded and smiled, taking my hand.

"How about you spend some time with Esmeralda, I'm sure you will both enjoy each other's company. Esmeralda might find you a good distraction." I blinked up at Jean, "A distraction? From what?" I asked was something wrong with Esmeralda?

"Clopin has forbidden her to leave the court of miracles. The Romani don't usually take to that kindly." I froze, my dream suddenly coming back to me. If Esmeralda couldn't leave the Court then Phoebus would die. It was then something else equally as horrific occurred to me. Esmeralda hadn't given Quasimodo the map to the Court of Miracles!

_I know an unusually short chapter and with a cliff hanger. I'm mean and I know it, don't worry chapter nine will be coming up, sooner then later._


	9. Hunchback of Notre Dame part 7

Chapter 9

I froze, my dream suddenly coming back to me. If Esmeralda couldn

't leave the Court then Phoebus would die. It was then something else equally as horrific occurred to me. Esmeralda hadn't given Quasimodo the map to the Court of Miracles!

"Kayley? Kayley what's going on?" Jean asked looking worried. Obviously my panic had been reflected on my face because Jean was looked rather worried.

"There's no time!" I cried sprinting out of the tent as fast as I could. Esmeralda's tent took me fifteen minutes to find and in my mind fifteen minutes was hours to late. How long did I have before the prophecy of my dream came true? Once I was able to identify one tent as Esmeralda's I sprinted in, completely ignoring the bell hanging outside that was to be rung as an equivalent to a knocker.

"ESMERALDA! Esmer-" she was there standing beside a tall Romani man who was looking rather distraught. The man stared at me while Esmeralda rushed forward grabbing my shoulder and making me look her in the eyes.

"Kayley, what's wrong what is happening?" I stared blankly at her unsure of what to say. I can't exactly tell her I'm a protector and that her world is in danger now can I? so after two minutes which involved a lot of jaw exercise and no audio I managed to splutter, "Who… who is he?" the man taking advantage of my question came up behind Esmeralda, "Yes, who is she Esmeralda?" if I hadn't been so worried I most likely would have protested or complained about him twisting my words around. As it was I didn't react as Esmeralda sighed and introduced us.

"Claude, this is Kayley, Kayley, Claude. Now what on earth is going on?"

"Esmeralda we have no time my wife, my little girl-"

"I can't help you! Clopin has hardly let me out of his sight he checks on me every few hours there is no way that."

"I don't care!" I interjected, Clopin could ground us all he liked afterwards but this had to be done. I quickly expressed my sentiments though in a more simple fashion. Esmeralda looked at me, then Claude. Then she did something that you wouldn't expect to find happening on anything besides Fnafiction. She groaned, "Lets go," then added "Clopin's going to kill me." suddenly I remembered what Mickey said about worlds sometimes following the imagination of a child who loved the story. Was that the reason for the difference between this world and the movie?

The Parisian air smelled like smoke. Strangely it didn't seem like only three days since I was last up here, more like three weeks. To blend in more with the larger part of the society up here I had changed back into my peasants clothes and had even been supplied with shoes. Apparently, Claude was a cobbler and he just happened to have a pair that fit me almost perfectly. In my time as a protector I was beginning to realize that if something just happens in your favour, don't question it. It had been sort of awkward asking Claude where he got shoes not only that fit but were also in a style I liked. He just stared at me and replied that they had been sitting in the back room, he must have made them for someone a long time ago and they never picked up their shoes. The way he said it though it was as if he didn't believe the story himself. I decided it was just better to let the whole situation go.

We walked through Paris quickly, all three of us hidden under cloaks to conceal our identities. We had been searching for about an hour when I finally found my time to talk to Esmeralda without Claude interfering with the conversation or the possibility of being overheard. Claude was checking under a bridge to see if his family was hidden under there I walked over to Esmeralda who was peering into alleyways.

"Um, Esmeralda, I was wondering do you remember when I interrupted you during your conversation with Quasimodo?" she looked at me and nodded, "well, what were you going to say before I spoke." she sent me a strange look and shrugged.

"There must have been something," I hinted feeling a little desperate, wasn't she supposed to give him the map? Wasn't she thinking about it?

"No, not really." I bit my lip looking around nervously, the smoky haze made me nervous and I was still feeling a little nervous. The last time I had a nightmare that affected me this much I was five and I dream I was being chased by wolves and I fell off a cliff. Maybe the feeling was because the dream could come true unless I fixed the problem I had created. Suddenly there was a cry of surprise and the sound of people both laughing and crying. Esmeralda and I both turned to see Claude had apparently found his little girl and wife. Esmeralda smiled but I was too worried about Phoebus and Quasimodo and the story line to focus on one small family reunion. As Claude hurried off with his wife and child to bring them safely to the Court of Miracles I noticed that not too far away about a mile or two from the edge of Paris which we were actually standing rather close to, was the mill. And there was Phoebus sitting on his horse commanding several officers around the house.

"Kayley, come on, if we head back now Clopin won't even realize we're gone." no, he won't realize _you've_ gone let's be honest here, I thought to myself. There was no way I was going to win against Esmeralda in any kind of competition, even in strength and endurance, but maybe if I surprised her… I promptly grabbed Esmeralda's arm and dragged her towards the mill ignoring her cries to stop and asking me what was going. I'm lucky Esmeralda is a nice person she didn't fight me just asked what was happening. At least she trusted me well it was that or she was curious about what was happening at the old mill. I slowed down as Esmeralda and I joined the crowd. Looking to make sure we were completely hidden among the villagers I watched the scene unfold. I was unable to hear the words being spoken since the speakers are either turned away from the crowd or whispering but I know what's coming next.

'Burn it" I whisper along with Frollo the conversation continues as Phoebus questions Frollo's order.

"What are they saying? What's going on? Can you see?" Esmeralda asked me quietly. She's back in the old beggar woman guise with Djali riding piggy back and smoking a pipe. I wonder if Djali really smokes or if Esmeralda just trained Djali to hold it in her mouth.

"Frollo is putting the miller and his family under house arrest, he said something else and Phoebus doesn't agree." I said feeling slightly ill; Phoebus would go into the mill and save the family right? The dimension had already proved to me that it doesn't always follow the story line and worry filled my heart that maybe he wouldn't save them. What was I supposed to do then? I didn't need to worry as it turned out Frollo set the building on fire and just on cue Phoebus dove through the window and set the miller and his family free. I watched in fear and fascination as _Frollo let the family go._ I didn't have much time to ponder the reason why this happened though because everything began to happen at once. Phoebus was about to be beheaded, Esmeralda chucked a rock at Frollo's horse, one moment Phoebus was riding said horse and the next he was falling off the bridge into the water. Esmeralda tore down the slope after him; I followed at a slightly slower pace, worried about slipping on the damp slope and knocking her into the water.

"Find the girls," I heard Frollo order his men as I caught up to a panting Esmeralda "If you have to burn the city to the ground so be it." I could hear Esmeralda's breathing slowing down, her chest no longer heaved unevenly. Suddenly she dove into the water. Groaning from exhaustion I dove in after her. The water was amazingly clean and pure from what I was used to, however in the darkness it took me a good few minutes to find Esmeralda and Phoebus. Esmeralda was taking off the last pieces of Phoebus's armour, there it was off. I swam deeper, grabbing one of Phoebus's arms. Esmeralda and I pulled the unconscious soldier up to the river bank. Esmeralda and I lay him on the wet grass slope. I held my hand in front of his mouth and nose trying to feel air coming and going. There was nothing. Cursing myself and my stupidity I pounded my hands against his stomach. I knew CPR, a friend of the family was learning to be a doctor and she often came over to our house. She had known me since I was eight years old. Luckily I didn't have to touch Phoebus's mouth since by the second compression he was weakly spewing water from his lungs. After he was breathing freely Phoebus fainted again. Taking advantage of his unconsciousness Esmeralda grabbed the arrow shaft. I yelped and turned away not wanting to see an arrow pulled out of flesh, especially not in real life. It was then I saw something white lying on the ground. I stared at the map. It must have fallen off Esmeralda as she came down the steep hill. This was my chance. I turned to look at Esmeralda who was still focusing on Phoebus in a blink of an eye I grabbed the map and pocketed it. Tying the broken string tightly around a seam in my dress.

"Keyley, we need to get out of here, help me carry him." I turned around the arrow was lying on the ground by Esmeralda stained red with blood, while Phoebus's wound was wrapped in a white cloth, one that looked familiar. A pair of white stockings? Wrapped around Phoebus's wound several times. I decided not to even ask where she had gotten the stockings instead focusing on helping her lift up Phoebus.

~twenty minutes of pure agony later~

I gasped as Esmeralda and I finally pulled captain bloody heavy needs to lost weight Phoebus to the last platform. Normally I don't use British terms but you try carrying Phoebus to Notre Dame from the edge of Paris while trying to avoid guards. I take back what I said about Esmeralda being nice she's mean I thought childishly as I gasped for air and wiped perspiration off my forehead. Somewhere along the way here I had been aware of a guy like you being sung but I hadn't really been in the mood to listen to music. At least Esmeralda was also sweating and panting too. Something dark inside of me seemed to get a sadistic pleasure to see her thick hair stick to the back of her neck. Go away I thought to the dark feeling.

As though that would work

I yelped at the reply. What the heck is happening to me I mentally cried, trying to figure out what was wrong. No reply. Despite the fact all was silent in my head I couldn't shake off the feeling something was terribly wrong.

"Esmeralda, Kayley! You're Alright! I knew you'd came back!" I looked up to see Quasimodo coming down to greet us with a delighted smile. He ran up and hugged Esmeralda then came over to me. His happy smile fell when he saw who I was supporting.

"Quasi, this is Phoebus, he's wounded and a fugitive like us he needs a safe place to stay. I knew I could trust you."

"Oh ..of … of course, up here" Quasi helped us bring the blond captain up the ladder to the rest of his house. With a sigh of relief Phoebus was lain on Quasimodo's straw mattress, though it was more like a pile of hay shoved into a rectangular spot and covered by a blanket then a mattress. And another blanket folded up to become a pillow. Phoebus's eyes opened as Esmeralda and I gently put him down on the 'bed'.

"Esmeralda?"

I backed up sliding deeper into the shadows into the main area of Quasimodo's bell tower, keeping an ear out while I examined the wooden model of Paris and the people on it. There was Esmeralda, looking identical to how the movie depicted the carving and then there was me.

"Ahh!" I jumped at Phoebus's cry "Yesss, feels like a 1470 burgundy, not a good year." I gave a wry smile at the same time trying also at the same time to quell the emotions telling me to roll my eyes. I picked up my little figurine, it was me in the outfit I had worn when I first came here, a rather simple figurine. What caught my attention was the way my body was positioned. My head was tilted slightly upwards as though looking at something above me, one hand reached out fingers running along something or resting on top of something. Something occurred to me and I gently picked up the piece Quasi had made of himself. My hand fit perfectly to rest on his hunched back. I smiled and gently placed my statuette on top of Note Dame hand on Quasi looking up into a bell tower.

"You're lucky, that arrow almost pierced your heart." I froze and cursing mentally I spun around hurrying towards Quasi.

"I'm not so sure it didn't."

I slowed as I heard Quasi's echoing voice sing Heaven's Light Reprise as I watched tears slowly slip down his face. I gently touched my hand to his shoulder. Quasi jumped slightly but relaxed when he saw it was me. I gently took Quasi's hands away from the lovers who were so caught up in themselves they didn't even notice Quasi being there or the fact I was leading him away. I felt a little stab of jealously, not many people got true love the way Disney couples did. Deciding it wasn't important and I still had to fix one last detail in this story I sat down, Quasi sat beside me. Tears were still streaming down his face so I hugged him. There wasn't much else I could do. How did you comfort a person who just had their hearts broken? I hoped my hug could convey everything I wanted to say. But a hug is only a hug, even if its meant in comfort and it can't explain everything. Puling away Quasi wiped his eyes with his large hands. Before looking at me.

"Here." I went to pull the map out from under my skirt. It was still there, I had tied it surely enough that it wouldn't fall off. That was the problem. My fingers fumbled with the string, it was stuck. With a groan I did the only thing I could. Grab the sting and rip it off my dress. The result was a ripping sound and a good chunk of my skirt coming off with the map. Quasimodo turned pink all of a sudden as I realised that oh my goodness I had my _knee _exposed. Really, I shook my head at Quasimodo's embarrassed expression but handed him the map and my skirt piece.

"I'm sorry about the skirt thing, I wasn't expecting it to get stuck so firmly… yeah. Anyway, if you ever find yourself in trouble follow this. Just remember when you hold this woven band you hold the city in your hand." I added, feeling a bit guilty for stealing Esmeralda's lines, though since she didn't say them she had given up the claiming right for them in my mind. Suddenly Djali went nuts bleating like crazy and pattering from the edge of Quasi's home to us(I had forgotten the goat had been there and my mind briefly wondered about the safety of Quasimodo's figurines). We had no time I suddenly realised, Frollo was here. Panic filled Quasimodo's eyes and he grabbed me and all but dragged me down to the landing below

"Frollo's coming, quick, go down the south tower steps." Djali rushed out as fast as her cloven hooves could go. Esmeralda turned and took Quasi's hands desperately trying to convey her feelings.

"be careful my friend, don't let any harm come to him."

"I won't" Esmeralda nodded and rushed off

"Like she said, be careful, don't get yourself hurt."

"Kayley!"

"Go!" I grabbed Quasi in a tight hug then turned and ran off, sprinting after Esmeralda. I felt both glad that I had completed my goal, and worried about it. Had I don't the right thing helping the dimension? I knew what was coming next and so many people would be hurt physically or mentally in the next few hours. Was it worth it in the end?

Hello people, thank you for reading my story. I'm going to be really busy for a while though I'm not sure exactly when I will be able to update regularly, probably no more then two months no less then a week though. Anyway reviewing will still be appreciated and I will do my best to reply to all reviews. Replying to reviews doesn't take as long as writing a chapter or updating a story. Thank you,

Princess Kassie out.


	10. Hunchback of Notre Dame part 8

Chapter 10

Esmeralda's POV

The distinctive dripping sound often found in the catacombs was a familiar one and it calmed my worried thoughts. Mostly. I couldn't stop thinking of Phoebus and my feelings for him. My heart fluttered slightly but I forced the feeling down. Now wasn't the time but I couldn't get him out of my head. When I was a little girl I had pretended I was a princess, (being the adopted daughter of the gypsy king only supported my dreams more), I would imagine that a handsome golden haired prince would take me away on a white horse. Maybe I just never fully let go of that dream.

As I grew I learned that this world doesn't accept those who are different, those who they don't understand are forced to become outcasts with the only crime of being different. Clopin would make the world so much easier to deal with, but even he couldn't be everywhere. His main focus had to be on the entire court not on his growing daughter. For a second my mind wandered to Quasimodo. I had felt so angry and sad when I had seen how the people where treating him. My relationship with him started with me pitying him and him feeling scared of me. I smiled at the thought of Quasimodo, he was a good friend. The sound of Djali bleating pulled me out of my thoughts. My companion moved back and forth running to me and then back. I blinked as I noticed Kayley was following me looking distressed. Her hands were playing with her skirt which was missing a huge section from it. Her face was pulled into a knot. Her brows here low over her face and her lips were set in a small line.

"Are you alright Kayley?" I felt worry begin to slink into my stomach. I didn't know Kayley very well, the girl was a mystery and a confusing one as well but I didn't like seeing that look on anyone's face. It brought to many bad memories.

"What? Oh… yeah… I'm fine." the last words were more of a question then a statement as though she wasn't sure of how she was doing.

"You don't sound fine." Djali ran up to her then back to me, bleating furiously. She ran around Kayley a few times her eyes wide. I had only ever seen my companion act this way once. Sudden panic filled me as I lunged at Kayley, as her legs buckled out from under her.

"Kayley!" I cried grabbing the teenaged girl in my arms. She struggled up, finally managing to stand, one hand on her head.

"It's nothing Esme I just have a headache. I'm feeling a little dizzy that's all." I frowned three things coming to my attention; one, Brishen's nickname for me had obviously caught on, two, Kayley was looking slightly pale and three, she had just contradicted herself. Kayley stood, "come on, we need to keep going." I nodded keeping a close eye on Kayley, something was going on with her but I wasn't quite sure what.

Kayley's POV

Something was wrong. I could feel it deep down like a stomach ache that won't go away. It was sort of like the feeling you get when you're sure you've completely botched an important test like my stomach was doing flips. But it wasn't my stomach that was worrying me the most, it was my head. The strange voice was back and this time it wasn't going away without a fight. The voice battered my mind given imaged of everything I had done wrong, everything I found shameful about myself. Mentally it screamed at me my worst fears. Was it possible for something inside your own head to give you a headache?

_Yes, yes you're going insane you're listening to little voices in your head; you're fighting a voice in your head and losing._

It cackled gleefully _shut up! _I mentally screamed _shut up shut up shut up shut up! You do not exist you are not real you are a figment of my imagination that has taken on the voice and personality of my childhood bully._ It laughed and I shivered

_I always did want to be a-_

_Say his name and I'll murder you_

_You can't murder a voice in your head_

_SHUT UP!_ The voice went quiet. At least it had lessened up after I had nearly collapsed but that didn't stop it. I felt relived now that the voice was gone and at the same time Esmeralda and I found ourselves coming back into the Court of Miracles. I blinked, letting my eyes adjust to the firelight that was everywhere in the court. It wasn't long. That was when I saw who was waiting for Esmeralda. Clopin did not look happy.

"Esmeralda." the look he gave her was thunderous and for the first time in my life I actually saw Esmeralda look sheepish. That was when an equally thunderous

"Kayley" was spoken. Nervously I looked a little to Clopin's left and swallowed. Jean was standing there but he didn't look quite as angry as Clopin. Was it just my imagination or did he just wink and give a small thumbs up? I didn't have time to puzzle what was going on with Jean since Clopin was marching up to Esmeralda.

"I told you to stay in The Court of Miracles, you were in danger. What were you thinking?" Esmeralda didn't reply for a moment she searched for words before finally saying, "Clopin I'm sorry, but I'm not a little girl anymore I'm a twenty seven year old woman, I can take care of myself. The choices for my life are for me to choose. Not for you to dictate, not anymore." Clopin's gaze softened slightly and he looked Esmeralda in the eyes.

"I suppose I have no say anymore?" it was Esmeralda's turn for her gaze to soften, "Of course you have a say, we're family you're like a big brother and you always treated me like a younger sister, or at least one you wanted to protect. And I'm grateful for that but there are times when you need to let me make my own choices and this was one of those times." Clopin paused and nodded, then pulled Esmeralda into an embrace. The hug was a long one, the two whispering to each other.

"Come Kayley," Jean gently grabbed my hand, guiding me towards his tent. Once we were inside the tent of grey wool I sat down on my cot. Jean sat down on his cot and smiled, "I'm glad to see it worked out. I'm assuming you succeeded in making sure the world followed its course?" I frowned at Jean, "yeah, but how do you know about what happened that the plotline wasn't beign followed?"

"I've seen that expression on to many protectors' faces not to know it." I frowned, "How many protectors have you known?"

"I've know some types a few to many but most I haven't met enough." my eye twitched in annoyance, "That isn't an answer."

"Actually it is, just not the one you wanted to hear. Protectors and Knowledgeables become very adapt to answering in that fashion. It helps sometimes."

"I didn't know I was getting another lesson." Jean chuckled, "Everyone is constantly learning I don't have to break everything up into lessons; sometimes people learn the best when they learn by accident." I nodded, thinking seriously about what he said. Of course my thoughts were ruined by the distinctive sound of a group of people beginning to sing. The Court of Miracles, Quasimodo and Phoebus were here. Should I go to make sure they would be okay? Should I make sure Esmeralda gets to the square on time? Probably, just in case.

"Jean, I've really enjoyed this chat but I need to get going-"

"Of course," I smiled and hurried along slipping into Esmeralda's tent to see if she was there. She wasn't of course. I sighed and continued to hurry along my feet stepping in time to the music. Drat this song was way to short I skidded into the main area of the court, the market place as I called it just as everyone cried 'so you're going to hang!'

"STOP!" I blinked; Esmeralda was about ten feet away from me shouting at the same time. _Well at least it worked_ I thought proudly.

_What makes you so sure?_

_No you again._

_Yes me, who else._

_Shut up_

_Is that really the best you got?_

I pushed the voice to the back of my head, trying to ignore its cackling.

"These men aren't spies there are friends" Esmeralda said, how the heck had she climbed up so many stairs in so short of a time?

"Why didn't they say so?" Clopin asked

"We did say so." I rushed forward hurrying up the stairs while the conversation went on.

"This is the soldier who saved the miller's family and Quasimodo helped me and Kayley escape the cathedral."

"We came to warn you, Frollo's coming he says he knows where you're hiding and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men."

Gasps, I heard a few gypsies talking about how long it could take to bring the entire court down. They knew the drill, gypsies often had to move quickly to new places and I was confident that if they worked steadily they could completely pack up the entire court in less then four hours.

"Then let's waste no time we must leave immediately." Esmeralda added agreement from the people below while some rushed off to start taking everything down while others rushed deeper into the court to warn others. I was at the top now and I quickly pulled Quasimodo into a hug before heading down, Esmeralda behind me, Phoebus behind her with Quasimodo taking up the rear.

"How did you come here? Not many people know our secret passage ways and you took the quickest route from the surface to here how did you know the way?"

"That was Quasimodo; he had a map of sorts that lead us here." Phoebus pulled out the map which to my embarrassment still had the chunk of my skirt attached to it. Esmeralda frowned, "That's mine, where did you find it?" she asked looking at Quasi. Suddenly the skirt piece caught her attention.

"Never mind I know who it was. Kayley." I winced, "I found it on the ground, and I knew what it was. I figured that if Quasi was ever in trouble then…"

"I'm not mad." Esmeralda said lightly, "Thank you, otherwise they couldn't have warned us." she then turned to Phoebus, "You took a great risk coming here, it may not exactly show but we're grateful."

"Don't thank me, thank Quasimodo, without his help I would have never found my way here."

"Nor would I."

Utter panic. Frollo was here and the gypsies were well aware of what that meant. The guards came in from every entrance blocking off every exit. With the amount of soldiers everywhere I think a thousand was a severe understatement. All the gypsies in the area were surrounded by soldiers while other gypsies were dragged in. a guard grabbed my arms and I shrieked struggling to free myself. As I fought I watched as one by one each gypsy was subdued, and added into a long line of prisoners all in chains. Only Esmeralda, Phoebus, Quasimodo and I were left. Esmeralda and Phoebus had their hands bound while Quasimodo was untouched.

_Give up you're doomed to fail, admit it and hate them for it._

_No I don't hate people, the soldiers are just doing their jobs._

_Hate them._

I felt a sickening sensation fill my belly. It was a feeling I recognized all to well, it was hate. I forced the feeling away desperately rejecting it.

_Give it up, hate, feel your soul go black with rich darkness._

while I had been fighting with myself I had stopped struggling giving the soldier holding me enough time to tie my hands behind my back and shove me beside Esmeralda and Phoebus.

_Hate them_

_No_

"After twenty years of searching the Court of Miracles is mine at last" Frollo gloated, his face taking on a look of glee. The blot hanging of his neck began to make more sucking noises. It was the size of a kitten and slowly growing.

"Dear Quasimodo I always knew you would be of use to me." Frollo said, gently stroking Quasi's red hair.

"No" Quasimodo breathed.

"What are you talking about."

_Its hopeless, give it up Frollo has won._

"Why he lead my right to you my dear."

"You're a liar."

_You have failed, you are worthless, you are nothing_

"And look what the cat's dragged in, Captain Phoebus back from the dead. Another miracle I suppose. I shall remedy that."

_They will all die because of your incompetence_

"NO!" I screamed my struggling beginning anew. "NO NO NO NO NO!" I cried shaking my head violently.

_Get out of my head, get out of my head._

"You peasant girl I remember you. I don't know how you learned that particular secret but you will pay as well."

"She's a child, leave her alone!" Esmeralda cried while I shuddered this was to much. The voices outside and inside were driving me crazy. I couldn't handle all of this.

"There'll be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow and you're all invited to attend. Lock them up" I was only vaguely aware of Quasi's whimpering cry of 'no master' and Frollo telling the soldiers to lock him up in the bell tower and to make sure he stayed there.

_You have lost. I have won_

Back in Toontown, more specifically in the House of Mouse, there is a giant panel. For each active protector in existence has their name on that panel along with five tiny light bulbs underneath their name. Somewhere on the right side of that panel a little card reads the name Kayleyanna Marie Flint. There is a tiny beep and the fourth light to the top under her name blinks on. Shining a sharp eerie red into the unoccupied room.

_Ohh what's going on? What's wrong with Kayley? What is that voice and why is it bothering her so badly? I was rather surprised how quickly I finished this chapter, anyway Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks,_

_Princess Kassie out_


	11. Hunchback of Notre Dame part 9

Chapter 11

Okay people this is going to be a longer chapter then normal because I'm finishing the movie as well as other things being tied in. Just be patient hopefully you won't realize just how much longer this is compared to the others. Thanks and enjoy.

Kayley's POV

I was hardly aware of anything after that. Everything people said sounded to much like Charlie Brown's teacher waah waah waah blah blah. Only one voice could still be heard by me and I didn't particularly want to hear it.

_You're a useless fool. You lost. That's all you ever could do. You hopeless, useless pathetic little lost lamb. You never stood a chance. Hate them hate them all for your failure._

_No._

_The darkness of my mind was no comfort but I was not going to let this creature inside me, this perversion of myself play with me anymore._

_What?_

_No I am not useless I have not lost. I know this story and I know what's going to happen. I haven't lost Quasimodo will save Esmeralda and everything will be okay._

_You are a fool if you believe that_

_No, no I'm not._ I felt confidence fill my heart I could win. I would win this battle. This thing whatever it was wasn't going to change me. I would win.

_I believe. I believe that everything will turn out right I believe that this world will continue on and be happy. I believe that bots can't do anything while there are good people out there in the world or in the dimensions. No one's perfect and no one can be completely good. We all have darkness and light inside ourselves. Frollo must have good in him too. He's just let the darkness take president. That's all_

_Your wrong, not everyone is good. But anyone can be evil. Don't you want to win? To win you must change._

_I'll change myself for what is good. I'll change to see the good brought out in others, I refuse to change to bring fear and darkness. I won't do it._

_You are a fool_

_I know what is right and I will conquer you!_

Light flooded my mind as I opened my eyes.

"Kayley, thank goodness you're alright." I whimpered as I slowly sat up.

"Wha…what happened?" I asked looking up at the familiar faces looking down at me. Esmeralda looked more then a little dishevelled her thick curly hair flying every which way while Phoebus didn't look to different from when I had last seen him. There were quite a few other gypsies in here and as I sat up I noticed most were looking either very sad or scared.

"What time is it?"

"Two hours to sundown." Phoebus answered looking worried, I bit my lip and stood. The sun was creeping its way down towards the horizon turning the sky red and yellow. Colours of fire. I felt a shiver run down my spine. What was going to happen to us?

The sun was setting over the city of Paris. All the gypsies, Jean and Phoebus were locked up in some sort of metal prison wagons while Esmeralda and I were separated from everyone else. I shivered as I saw the thick wooden poles being covered by straw and bundles of twigs. Frollo had personally taken me aside and all but demanding what I knew about his humiliation and how I learned it. I refused to tell him. I had seen him about to order for something when for the first time I heard the blot speak.

"No, let her burn with the heathen witch." it croaked its voice raspy and hoarse. Its beady black eyes looked at me as it detached itself from Frollo's neck slightly.

"She knows your secret, she knows." then suddenly it spoke it me.

"There is nothing you can do. I can feel it, your power is not realized yet, you will die. Filthy Protector."

I pulled myself against Esmeralda nervously as the guards forced us up to the platform. The words of blot and evil me echoing in my head. I hadn't discovered this apparent power that I had what if I didn't have one? What was I supposed to do? What if Quasimodo didn't come to save us? I couldn't think of that I wouldn't think of that. Esmeralda and I were tied to the post in the square, our hands resting against the other's back. I shivered again. The old white dresses that Esmeralda and I had been forced into wearing were filled with holes. They did nothing to protect us from the cold night. Though I suppose we won't be cold for very long. Suddenly Frollo walked up to the platform and began speaking as the drum roll sounded.

"The prisoners Esmeralda and Kayley have been found guilty of the crime of which craft." another drum roll as the people tried to get past the guards crying

"They're innocent."

"They've done nothing."

"She's just a child." was that person talking about me? Frollo ignored the cries of the people still reading from his paper scroll. I couldn't see him; Esmeralda was facing him while I stood at her back stiffly waiting for something to happen.

"The sentence… Death." there was a loud resounding no! From the citizens of Paris and I saw many fight to get through to were Esmeralda and I were standing. It was a nice feeling knowing that these people supported us and were going against their leaders, probably for the first time.

"The time has come gypsy you stand upon the brink of the abyss yet even now it is not to late I can save you from the flames of this world and the next choose me or the fire." I froze was it this time already?

"What about Kayley? " I paused; Esmeralda had never spoken in the movie. Then again hadn't I learned that this world didn't always follow the plot line?

"What about her? It is to late for her to be saved." suddenly there was the distinct sound of Esmeralda spitting on him. The gasp from the unwilling audience only supported that.

"The Gypsy Esmeralda and the peasant Kayley have refused to repent these evil witches have placed the souls of every citizen in Paris in peril…. "I tuned out thinking about what was going on in the bell tower, and his comment about me refusing to recant. For one, I had no reason to recant, and he hadn't even spoken to me. What a liar.

_Yes hate him_

_It's his fault I'm strapped to this stake_

_Blame him, hate him,_

_But… how can I blame him? He doesn't know any better. He thinks he's doing the right thing. He doesn't know any better. He doesn't understand what the Bible is about love. What?_

_I can't hate him it would be like hating a child, he doesn't understand. And nether do you._

"So for Paris and for their own salvation it is my sacred duty to send these unholy demons back where they belong" I gasped suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as I saw the straw and dry twigs catch on fire. Suddenly the bells started vibrating I could hear it clearly. Quasimodo was fighting; he was going to break the chains. The smoke spiralled about Esmeralda and I. I could hear Esmeralda coughing. My eyes were watering. For a second I choked, tasting smoke in my mouth.

_No, Quasi will save us. He will._

Suddenly something shone in front of my eyes. A silver mist. There shouldn't be water here not right over a fire I felt it gently land on me, swirling around my throat, soothing it. I frowned and focused again. The silver cloud appeared once again this time clearing away the smoke from my face. Could this silver mist be my power?

_No, your hallucinating, its your imagination. You're about to die._

I learned that the voice wasn't quite so scary when it was filled with panic.

_You know if I die you die. And this is my power, I can feel it._

It was true this amazing mist was soft and comforting and familiar as though it had always been with me.

_It took you long enough, _I thought to my power _I've been waiting for you to show up._

_No I won't let you win!_

_To late _

It was then that the log I was using to support me, cracked. Several sparks flew up. I gasped in pain as one found my skin. Next thing I knew flames were licking at my feet. I shrieked in pain focusing my power to my feet. Where was Quasimodo? My power was still to new to help my feet and I suddenly realized while the smoke was by Esmeralda the fire was by me. Wait there he was. Quasimodo was coming down off Notre Dame swinging by a rope right towards Esmeralda and me. He landed on the platform and broke the rope holding Esmeralda and me here with his bare hands.

"Hold on." Quasimodo said picking up Esmeralda and slinging her over his shoulder.

"What do I do?" I cried in a panic. Quasimodo grabbed me and pulled me onto his back. I held on tight my legs wrapped around his waist on arm around Esmeralda and the other around his neck.

"Hold on." he repeated as he grabbed the stake which we had been tied onto to knock some guards off the platform. Just like that he grabbed the rope which had swung back around and we were sailing over the heads of the people. I held on tightly as the wind rushed through my ears. Biting my lip to keep from screaming and focusing on simply holding on as tight as I could without choking Quasi. As Quasimodo climbed up Notre Dame I simply held on, not that there was anything else I could do at the moment. Esmeralda's legs bounced against my back but I tried to ignore the feeling. Suddenly we were on a solid platform gently Quasimodo lay Esmeralda on the ground. Promptly relaxed and fell onto the stone floor on my but. Quasi looked down picking me up and moving me so I was sitting on the ledge of Notre Dame holding on tightly while he held Esmeralda and screamed

"Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" for each shout the crowd cheered loudly. Quasi gently took Esmeralda somewhere then a few seconds later returned for me.

"Come on I have a place where you'll be safe." I smiled as he helped me to the stone then yelped in pain as I actually put pressure on them. Quasimodo's smile fell and he quickly picked me up bridal style and carried me into a room. Esmeralda was there laying on a wooden bed Quasimodo sat me down on the end by her feet then grabbed a bowel of water and put it on the floor.

"Put your feet in there. It should help. I need to go." I nodded watching him curiously as he all but sprinted out jumping over the edge of Notre Dame. I wasn't worried. He would be fine I was sure. While I waited for Quasimodo be back I relaxed slowly letting my feet into the water. It was soothing and cool and for a moment I let myself completely relax. After a few moments I lifted one foot out of the water and onto my lap. The skin was red and blistered in a few places. I winced and put the foot back into the water. Maybe I could use my newfound power to help heal myself? It made sense. I closed my eyes focusing on the feeling I had gotten when my power first showed itself. When I opened my eyes I was completely disappointed. There was nothing no mist no soothing feeling nothing. I huffed and tried again. This time something defiantly was happening. A slim stream of mist wafted right out of my body. From there it separated into two streams of mist, one trailing into the bowl and to my feet, the other slowly pouring itself over Esmeralda. My feet felt better but at the same time I felt exhausted. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile at the House of Mouse:

"Mickey! Mickey! We have an emergency!" Horace Horse-collar called speeding down the stairs to Mickey's dressing room.

"What is it Horace? I've got a show to put on." tonight was a big night at the House of Mouse and Mickey wanted everything just perfect.

"It's the new protector; she's got a level four." Mickey Mouse visibly paled. But at the same time he heard his cue.

"Tell Minnie Horace, she'll know what to do." and with that the mouse extraordinaire hurried onto the stage praying Pete wouldn't be here today. They had enough problems as it was. Meanwhile, Horace was rushing to where Minnie Mouse stood with her trusted calculator. Last second he screeched to a halt leaving a trail of dust in his path. His collar spun around his skinny neck a few times before settling down again in its usual position. Minnie looked up from her calculator to see a panting Horace.

"Horace, you're supposed to be manning the cartoons, what is it?"

"Kayley has a level four, and from the looks of it, it is a nasty."

"I knew we shouldn't get her, I told you she looked like perversion material but noo, you wouldn't listen to me." Minnie frowned at the newcomer's voice

"You said no such thing Daisy." Daisy Duck top gossip and know it all huffed at beign told off and went back to her job.

"Alright Horace, just keep a look out, if the light turns yellow then we're fine. If it starts beeping _and _blinking red call me and we'll despatch someone." Horace nodded and walked back up to his post just in time to cue the next cartoon.

Inside someone's consciousness:

Meanwhile in the darkness of a girl's consciousness something sat. It was a dark something but besides that there was no way to describe it. It held no form or colour and it had no name. Not yet at least. The thing was well aware that it would have to leave soon. It could not thrive in this girl's body. She would not allow it to take control, and now she had discovered her power. It wasn't a lot but she also hadn't had the time it took to discover how strong it was. No this was no longer a safe place but the thing knew that if it left her it would die. Then again it was only a matter of time before she learned how to get rid of it. No it would have to leave, but it wasn't going to give up on existence yet. Existence, not living this thing wasn't technically living. But it would soon. Finally deciding it's course of action it pulled itself out of the girl's consciousness. It slipped out of her head and into the real world. The girl was a disgusting creature plain maybe even ugly. Brown hair, pale face covered in freckles, and brown eyes. It had seen her look at herself in the mirror so it knew her eye colour. But at the same time the thing was jealous of her. She was solid, she could touch things. It couldn't it was as solid as the mist that she created with her power. It had lived in this girl since she was ten years old, feeding off her negative emotions. No this was not a blot, though the creatures were similar in some ways. This creature was created from the darkness of this girl's own heart not the darkness of evil, though it would be stronger if she was, but of the darkness created from pain. The thing cackled yes it would live and maybe one day it would be able to renter this girl and do what it always wanted. To take control of her.

Kayley's POV

Kayley's eyes opened for a moment. Something felt different she felt lighter as though she had just taken off a large winter jacket soaked in water. Something was gone, but it wasn't bad that it was gone.

_Hello?_

no answer. Kayley grinned realising exactly what was gone. Then slowly slipped down into sleep again.

Quasimodo's POV

"We've done it Esmeralda! Kayley! We've beaten them back! Come and see!" I said gesturing for her to come and see that she was safe. I had rescued them. Maybe I could be a hero. But when I turned around I saw that Kayley and Esmeralda were sleeping.

"Esmeralda, Kayley wake up you're safe now." Kayley groaned and shifted in her sleep it was made obvious that she was trying to ignore me when she threw her arms over her head and attempted to bury her face in the wooden bed. Esmeralda didn't move.

"Esmeralda?" I asked gently touching her cheek, then her forehead. She was cool as though she…

"Oh no" I said worry filling my face. I stood up and went to be barrel of water that I had used to fill the bowl for Kayley's feet. I grabbed a wooden spoon and filled it with water. I quickly returned to Esmeralda. Getting down to my knees I slipped one hand under her head. Her thick hair was soft and curly the childlike curious side of him had wanted to play with the curls but he had resisted. Now he hardly noticed as her worriedly poured water in her mouth. It pooled and flowed away. Esmeralda didn't stir. Fear and despair flooded my heart.

"Oh no." I began to sob as I hugged Esmeralda's lifeless form to me.

Kayley's POV

I was dimly aware of Quasimodo crying. I blinked a few times wondering what was wrong with him. That was when it came to me, this was the part where Esmeralda was unconscious and… my thought was cut off when right on cue the room was flooded with red light. Frollo entered. I peeped out from behind my hair and arm to see one arm behind his back. Should I 'wake up' and warn Quasimodo about Frollo or if I should pretend to still be asleep. Maybe I would be lucky and Frollo would think I was dead.

"You killed her."

"It was my duty horrible as it was. I hope you forgive me." I listened in silence. I would let this play out, if it looked like something was going to go wrong I'd step in then.

"There there Quasimodo I know it hurts but now the time has come to end your suffering. Forever!"

There was a loud gasp and next thing I knew Quasimodo and Frollo were fighting. There was the distinct sound of Frollo hitting the wall and several metal objects falling to the floor with a clatter.

"N…now now Quasimodo listen to me."

"NO you listen! All my life you've told me that the world is a dark cruel place but now I know the only thing dark and cruel about it are people like you."

"Quasimodo?" Esmeralda groaned. I yawned and sat up.

"Esmeralda, Kayley." Quasi said. Relief filling his features as he hurried over to us of course he took Esmeralda in his arms. Once again, typical.

"She lives." it was the first time that I was actually glad about not being mentioned along with Esmeralda as Frollo pulled out a full length sword.

"NO." Quasi cried grabbing me with one arm while still holding Esmeralda. I quickly moved to the familiar position of hanging like a monkey off Quasimodo's back as Quasi dashed out onto the balcony. We turned two corners before Quasi dove off the side, grabbing a hold on a gargoyle to stop our descent. I held on tightly once again burying my face in Quasimodo's hunched back. I didn't realise Frollo had found us until he spoke.

"Leaving so soon?" and tried to hit us with the sword. Quasi dodged it but it was way to close for comfort.

"Hang on!" Quasi cried as he swung us along the edge of Notre Dame. Often Esmeralda was only holding on to Quasi around the neck. I watched as Frollo's sword got stuck in the stone rail. Taking advantage of that Quasi helped Esmeralda over the rail then me. I was still on the rail when Frollo raised his sword. I yelped as Quasimodo threw me across the walkway. I landed on my hands and knees. Esmeralda grabbed me and pulled me against the wall with her.

"I should have known you would risk your live to save those heathen witches, just as your own mother died trying to save you."

"What?" Quasimodo asked.

"And now I'll do what I should have done twenty years ago!" I shrieked as suddenly Quasi had Frollo's cape over his eyes. But instead of making Quasi lose his balance Frollo raised his sword. I screamed. And suddenly my silver mist flew out from me knocking Frollo's sword away. At the same time my mist focused itself around Frollo's blot. The blot screamed writhing in agony then it vanished. Frollo staggered knocking Quasimodo off the gargoyle. The cape fell off Quasimodo but that didn't change the fact that that Quasi was holding onto the stone work of the rail for dear life.

Frollo blinked for a moment before raising his sword again. Grinning demonically Frollo moved in front of Quasimodo

"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit" I noticed two things at once. One he wasn't standing on a gargoyle so he wouldn't fall and two there was only one thing that I could do. With a cry of "stay away from him." I smashed my shoulder into his back. There was a cry and Frollo plunged over the edge. Esmeralda and I were instantly focused on helping Quasimodo. He seemed to have fainted or something the only thing holding him was me and Esmeralda. Even as we held on his hand was slipping. My sweaty fingers did not help the situation much though either.

"Quasi, Quasimodo."

"NO" we both screamed as Quasimodo fell. Horror filled me. What if Phoebus wasn't there? What if he just continued to fall? What if. My fears stopped as I saw Quasi get caught in strong arms. I took a sigh as the breath I had been holding decided to explode out. And just as suddenly Esmeralda and I were racing down to where Quasimodo was. I didn't even realize that I was crying until I threw myself into Quasimodo's arms.

"I was so worried you were gone forever." Quasi smiled then suddenly Esmeralda enveloped him in a hug. Well us, I still hadn't let go of Quasimodo. With a smile Quasi pulled himself away consequently pulling me away too. I let go of him to see Quasimodo gently placing Esmeralda's hands in Phoebus's. The two gently kissed each other. Then laughing grabbed each others hands and ran out towards the sun. I came up to Quasimodo and held his hand while I guided him into the sun. Then I proudly stood watching while the little girl came up and hugged Quasimodo. And as the beginning strains of Bells of Notre Dame rang out I felt confident that everything was how it was supposed to be…

Okay one more chapter and Hunchback of Notre Dame will be finished. It won't be up for a week or so it should be okay since I updated two chapters in one day and the last was an extra long one. Thank you, and please update I'll really enjoy it.

Princess Kassie Out


	12. Tinkerbelle part 1

"Dreams are true while they last, and do we not live in dreams?" Lord Alfred Tennyson

Okay people, here's a long chapter to make up for me being gone for so long. *Sigh* That's what moving does to a person. But now I am here in my new house, with the internet back up and writing my story. So sorry for the wait.

Chapter 12

Kayley's POV

When I woke up it was cold. With a shiver I sat up blinking blearily. It was then I realized once again I was no longer in my room. I grinned realizing I was going on another adventure. Smiling to myself I stood and headed out of the Toon Town Motel, my mind thinking back to my last adventure. I had stayed in Hunchback of Notre Dame for a week after Quasimodo had been paraded around the city helping to fix all the damage that had been inflicted on the city. During that time Quasimodo and I had bonded our friendship forming a bond very similar to that of a brother sister thing. It was really amazing how much the movie didn't tell you, that Quasimodo could read and write both French and Latin that he had read the bible, an uncommon feat in those days. I had to return home though and I had gone happily, since I had missed my family, but at the same time I was sad. I had thought that I would never see Quasimodo again. I had been lucky to have Mickey fill me in on the fact that every protector can have ten worlds for them to protect permanently, when a protector chooses a world as one of their ten they instantly get the first call if there is a problem in the world and the ability to visit whenever they want. I had jumped at the opportunity, but had silently agreed that ten was way to many words for one person to have under their jurisdiction.

"Kayley! Kayley over here!" My thoughts jumped from my mind to the voice calling me. Turning my head I saw Jessica and her friends sitting at a Toon Town café. I shook my head, smiling and waved at them. I didn't stop walking putting most of my attention to the large blue building in my line of sight. I entered the House with a smile on my face and a spring in my step, wondering with excitement what world I would go to next. Over the four days I had off from my last adventure I had spent a lot of my free time looking into Disney movies and now I was curious if one of the movie's I just 'researched' was one I was going to. I pushed the door to the House of Mouse open, it was interesting how in the day the House of Mouse was protector central while at night the same building was a club for the characters who were aware of Toon Town.

"Kayleyanna Marie Flint?" I turned to see a black rabbit about the same size of Mickey with large floppy ears looking at me, a clipboard in his hands. "That's me. You're Oswald, right?" The 'lucky' rabbit looked up at me briefly before nodding his face blank of emotions. Was it just me or did everything seem less chipper today? Now that I thought of it I noticed many of the protectors wandering around had bands of black on their arms or small flowers in their lapels. "Is something going on?" I asked as another thought occurred to me, "Where's Mickey?" Oswald glanced up and his expressionless mask fell, and it fell hard. Raw emotion seemed to flood his eyes, guilt, sadness, and was that… betrayal? "Walt's birthday is today." "Oh" what else could I say? Really? After all I owed Walt Disney almost as much as each of the people who exists because of his imagination. Let's be honest, can you imagine a world without Disney?

"Oswald, I'm sorry I didn't know." I murmured. Oswald shrugged before saying in a light voice, "I guess it's hard because we Toon's are immortal as long as there are people who believe in us. It's not that way with humans." I gave a tiny smile while Oswald sniffed, "Come on, it's time for you to go to your next world." I followed Oswald silently down the corridor, the dismal air causing me to feel like I was being compressed from all sides. Taking a deep breath I gathered my courage, "So Oswald, what world am I going to?" But instead of answering Oswald opened a door exposing my portal. Suddenly I was thrust inside it. I shrieked in a panic as everything went black for a moment before I saw a very familiar giant tree.

I watched, slowly calming myself down as my body once again fell from the blue portal. Suddenly I was looking out from my perspective again. With a frown why Oswald had shoved me? There was no reason to. With a sigh I moved on wracking my brains over where I was exactly. The tree had looked familiar but I couldn't quite place where… as though the dimension had heard my thoughts I heard the sound of people talking. With a gap I took off the road and into the tall grass. Peering out between two stalks I found myself staring at a mouse pulling a walnut husk made into a wagon with three fairies on it. I frowned Disney Fairies? Seriously, Mickey, I mean, Oswald sent me to Pixie Hollow? Inside the wagon was three fairies, two males one female. The female was obviously Tinkerbelle, the yellow hair done in a bun, green strapless dress and green shoes with tiny white fluffy seeds clearly gave it away. The other two were harder to figure out. The first was a huge fairy man with dark hair, the second was a thin red-head with glasses or goggles. I bit my lip no names were coming, who were those two? They passed me without even the slightest look in my direction. Curious I reached he'd backwards wondering if I had wings. No wings. I was pixie size with no wings. What the heck was I going to do now? Sighing I began to trudge along the road.

It had taken me twenty minutes to get to the tree and now I was peeking into Pixie Hollow. "Hello." I gasped and spun around, only to see the queen of the fairies. What was her name? Clarion? Yes that was it. She smiled at me before gesturing with her hand, "come with me." I big my lip and nodded, following the fairy queen.

"You must be Kayley, the new protector, Mickey told me about you." I blinked at her in surprise. Running my hands over the toadstool I was sitting on. The rubbery top felt strange to my hands.

"Yep, I'm Kayley. Mickey told you about me? Does… are you a Knowledgable?" Clarion laughed lightly, "yes. I have to help many a protector fit into my world. Now let's see…" she stood up while I observed her. The fairy queen was beautiful but she looked more solid right now. Did I just see a foot? I watched as she rummaged around in a large closet, looking for something. "Here." Queen Clarion turned, holding a pair of wings. I stared at them curiously. They were different then the normal pixie wings the shape more of a butterfly wing then a pixie wing. What caught my attention the most was the wings had a silver sheen and weren't clear like other pixie wings. I looked up at Queen Clarion with surprise, "They're beautiful, but shouldn't I have normal pixie wings?" Clarion shook her head with a small smile, "No, none of my fairies have wings that are identical to any other wings, well with the exceptions of siblings. I have had fairies with larger, brighter wings then that before, fairies, not protectors. You'll fit in just fine." I nodded as Clarion gently placed the wings against my back.

I shivered as I felt my shirt tear and the wings become a part of me. "Now they won't come off, they only work in this dimension if you're not born a fairy so don't leave this dimension with them." Clarion spoke lightly, but there was a steel hidden under the soft voice. I nodded as something else occurred to me, Tinkerbelle's birth had been seen by all Spring fairies so how was I going to get in without people, correction fairies wondering who I was. I quickly voiced my question. "Queen Clarion, um, what will the fairies think, because I well, they haven't seen me before so-" Clarion smiled at me, "I'll tell them that you are one of the Abandoned Pine fairies." "The abandoned pine?" Queen Clarion nodded, "sometimes a fairy or sparrow man is struggling in Pixie Hollow either they don't fit in somehow they can't find happiness. Most of the time the fairy or sparrow man eventually finds their place in Pixie Hollow. Rarely they just can't find their place, they come to me begging for help. If they truly unhappy I offer them a chance to leave Pixie Hollow and go to a place where fairies and sparrow men who can't find a place here go, The Abandoned Pine. There is only two things that a fairy of sparrow man must agree on to leave Pixie Hollow, one everyone they leave behind will forget them with the exception of me, two they are not allowed to contact anyone here unless they wish to return." I stood walking towards her, "So if that's my story, then how-" "I will introduce you to some of the fairies and sparrow men, as a returned fairy. You will live here in the tree until either you get a house or until you're done in this dimension." I gave a small smile, already feeling slightly nervous.

Kayley's POV I fluttered behind Queen Clarion, feeling strange. I wasn't used to having wings yet and since I wasn't a fairy the ability didn't come naturally. I gently fingered the new outfit that Queen Clarion had given me. It was a large maple leaf wrapped around me, the stem becoming something like a belt. The dress's bottom was ragged and uneven while the top was almost a straight line. The outfit was simple but pretty and it fit the story I was going with. "Wait here." I stopped flying, slowly backing onto a low branch and sat down. I watched curiously as Queen Clarion headed down to the heart of Pixie Hollow where the waterfall of pixie dust swirled into a lake of gold. I watched in interest as a sparrow man poured dust on the heads of fairies and sparrow men. Despite the long line up Queen Clarion arriving stopped all activity as the residents of Pixie Hollow saw their queen. With a smile the beautiful fairy queen raised her voice though it wasn't needed if she whispered everyone would have made sure she was still heard. I shifted and looked at my hands. Pulling out the silver mist to comfort me. It my surprise it was a lot stronger and thicker then just mist and it glowed like a solid light source. I quickly stopped it, wondering why it had changed.

"Fairies and Sparrow men," I looked up, listening to the speech, "Today a long lost fairy had returned to Pixie Hollow, please give her a large Pixie Hollow welcome. Kayley would you come here please?" I blushed and stepped off the branch fluttering my wings before coming down shyly, watching the fairies. The last time I had been in front of a crowd this big I was tied to a burning stake. Some of the fairies where whispering to other fairies or sparrow men, while others were watching me. I landed, my blue shoes brushing against the floor. There was silence for a moment before a loud commotion of cheering erupted. I stood stalk still until someone came up, "Hi, I'm Terence, and on behalf of all the fairies in Pixie Hollow I'd like to give you a warm welcome," with a grin the blond sparrow man bent down and whispered "I recommend you plug your nose." I squeezed my nose as he poured a cup of pixie dust over my head.  
Have you ever had pixie dust on you? It is an amazing feeling. My body began to buzz and tingle like parts of it fell asleep. My wings began to flutter and I had to hold myself down so not to soar into the air. Sadly the feeling only lasted a few seconds before it faded. I sighed slightly in both relief and disappointment as the feeling vanished. Terence sent me a strange look but said nothing, instead backing up to allow a flood of fairies and sparrow men to come up to talk to me.  
After about half an hour of meeting what seemed to be almost every pixie in pixie hollow I finally escaped to my small room inside the tree. With a sigh I fell onto the feather down bed (made of three feathers) and almost instantly fell asleep.

Tinkerbelle's POV (sorta)

"Did you hear about the fairy who just returned!" "They say she's from the Abandoned Pine!" Tinkerbelle paused, it seemed right now all the talk was on this 'new fairy', where was this 'Abandoned Pine' anyway. Feeling a mix between jealousy and confusion wasn't a nice feeling. Suddenly seeing some her friends Tinkerbelle rushed up to them. "Rosetta! Silvermist! Fawn! Terence!" The four friends turned and smiled at Tinkerbelle. "Tink!" Fawn cried, her orange dress bouncing slightly along with her long braid. There were hugs all around before Rosetta spoke in her southern belle accent "Can you imagine? The poor dear coming from the Abandoned Pine? Why I couldn't bear it!" Tinkerbelle silently fumed as her friends began talking about the 'new fairy'. "Will someone just tell me what the Abandoned Pine is and why she came from it!" Silence, then Terence spoke, adjusting his acorn hat that had been knocked off his head by Tinkerbelle's wildly waving arms. With a sigh he quickly explained, Tink's eyes widening in surprise as she listened. "How horrible! I couldn't imagine livin' somewhere besides Pixie Hollow!" Rosetta cried, Silvermist nodded her eyes almost as wide if not wider. "That's not all, they must not have a lot of Pixie dusts to go around there, she acted as though she hadn't gotten a full dosage in years!" Tink frowned, "Isn't that dangerous? If you don't have a full dose every day or so isn't harder to fly? You might run out when you're in danger!" "It is, I wish I had known sooner that she wasn't used to the full dose then I could have slowly brought her to the full dose." "There was no way you could have known." Tink added touching a hand to Terence's shoulder. Besides it won't hurt her." Terence nodded before adding, "I wonder what its like there in the Abandoned Pine? It must be very different from what we are used to." "I know!" Tinkerbelle gasped, "we can help her get used to her new life here! It will be great!" There was a chorus of agreement before Rosetta added, "That's great sugar cube, now does anyone remember her name?"

?'s POV It giggled wickedly, cackling under the full moon. She was here, it could sense her. It was time to do what it had wanted to do since it got here, to devour something alive. However it would have to wait, for it was still to weak to devour a living thing yet. But it had been raised to new heights, higher then it's brethren could have ever managed. No longer was it part of a large group, now it was on its own starting a journey to power. A journey that would lead this entire pretty dimension into a pit if death. But until then it was going to enjoy scaring the poor flighty fairies.

Kayley's POV

I woke to the sound of a conch horn blowing an alarm. Jolting out of bed I rushed outside. Joining the crowd of confused fairies and sparrow men (many in nightgowns or half dressed). We all gathered under a balcony made of a thick leaf and woven grass. A few seconds Queen Clarion walked out, the council behind her. "Fairies and Sparrow men I have a grievous announcement to make." Everyone went silent. I stared up at Clarion, wondering what had happened, "Someone has stolen all the instruments," there were gaps and some of the fairies (I assume the music talent fairies) started crying. I stared in shock, I was a music lover and for so many instruments to have been stolen bothered me greatly. "That is not all. Three mice went missing from Tinkers Nook last night as well." There was a buzz as a few animal talent fairies began to cry and Tinker fairies seemed to curl into themselves in sadness.

I frowned, who could have done this? Who would attack the music fairies and the tinker fairies? "I would like anyone who knows anything about any of these crimes step forward now." Clarion said her voice stern. No one stepped forward. Queen Clarion nodded sternly, "understand this, if you are guilty and these crimes were committed for no reason except spite that fairy or sparrow man will be banished, and if you are banished you are not welcome at either Pixie Hollow OR the Abandoned Pine. Thank you." With that last note Queen Clarion turned and walked off. The fairies dissipated going to their respective places of work. I was the only person left. I frowned, thinking hard. The Tinker fairies would be undermanned, missing three mice would be a huge loss for them. The music instruments would have been made by the Tinker fairies as well. So it was decided. With a last decisive nod I took off towards Tinker's Nook.

Tinker's Nook was run off its feet. Having to make a ton of brand new instruments as well as the usual spring equipment all while missing three mice meant every fairy and sparrow man was working double time over time. They were so busy they didn't even notice me. I found where Tinkerbelle and her two sparrow men friends were working and silently joined them. It wasn't to hard, but the Tinker Fairies were moving quickly with an ease that was getting a little disturbing. When a single pot took me five minutes Tink had finished at least five or two complete instruments.

I had been working for about twenty minutes when Tinkerbelle noticed me. "What are you doing here!" The tone and volume added to the one sentence made me jump, knocking over the teapot I had been working on. I quickly picked it up and set it back on the mushroom table. However when i looked around everyone was staring at me. I blushed deeply, before I heard Fairy Mary speak up in her scottish accent. "What's going on here? We don't have time for dawdlin'. Get back to work." I winced, Fairy Mary reminded me of my own mother under pressure, ready to snap at anyone and to frustrated and stressed to care how harsh she was until after all the stress was gone. Fairy Mary stopped at our table. "Tinkerbelle what's going on here, we don't have time for friends to be visiting-"

"I'm not visiting I'm trying to help." I said lightly turning to look at the short rotund fairy, "I figured since you guys would be put under a lot of pressure I would try to help as best I could. I'm no Tinker Fairy, and I'm sorry for not asking if I could help."

Fairy Mary just glared at me, before picking up one of the kettles I had worked on. She took it apart, inspecting it and the way I had put it together with a critical eye. "It will do, but you are no Tinker Fairy." Fairy Mary stated I smiled lightly as Fairy Mary added, "Thank you for the thought. After you're done here you should go back to work with other fairies of your talent." She took off to check on something else. "I don't have a talent," I murmured before turning back and starting onto another pot, unaware that a certain blond fairy had heard my statement.

That night I sat in my room, determined to find out what was going on with my power. I sat cross legged, eyes closed focusing on that inner part of me that I had discovered in my last world. With a strong whoosh a stream of light appeared as solid as mist but there was a lot more of it then what I was used to. With a frown of concentration I pulled my power against me, blinking in shock as it absorbed right back into my skin, causing me to glow silver.

Feeling curious I grabbed a piece of mirror I had found lying along with other 'lost things' as the fairies called them. I raised it up to my face and shrieked. My eyes were completely silver. I deactivated my power and looked again, my eyes were brown. I focused on my power again, this time watching in the mirror as my eyes shifted from brown to silver. Silver was the colour of my mist or light or whatever it was, so when I used it my eyes glowed silver. Had that happened in Notre Dame? I wasn't sure. There had been no mirror at hand in Notre Dame. For the next twenty minutes I fooled around with my power, discovering that I could control how the stream of silver glowing light moved. Exhausted I fell into the feather bed. I was asleep in minutes.

Tinkerbelle's POV  
"I'm telling you guys she said she didn't have a talent!" "And I'm telling you that's not possible every fairy has a talent!" "Listen Sugar Cube, maybe you misheard what she said? Or maybe she feels the way you did when you first started? After all she did leave Pixie Hollow since she didn't fit in." Tink paused, thinking about what Rosetta had said while Videa crossed her arms leaning against the wall. Many of Tinkerbelle's close friends were there, Silvermist, Faun, Iradessa, as well as Clank and Bobble. Despite the blow of loosing Cheese Tinkerbelle was determined to figure out the mystery of the strange fairy who, during the time she had helped Tink had told them Her name was Kayley.

Tinkerbelle had never met a fairy like Kayley before and frankly it was driving her out of her mind. Tinkerbelle had seen other fairies attempt to Tinker, they were all absolute failures but Kayley's work on a teapot had been clearly a teapot, and one that would work fine. Though not up to the usual Tinker standards, but as Fairy Mary said, she's no Tinker. It was then Terrence walked in, looking worried. "Has anyone see the new fairy?" Tink looked up, "Yes, she was in Tinker's Nook all day, what's going on?" Terence frowned, "she's going to be in for a surprise tomorrow," he said lightly, "she hasn't got any pixie dust since yesterday."

It, no she stared at the three cowering mice. Their big cute eyes, disgusting. She had taken on a form, just to spite the woman she hated, a form that would shock and scare the pathetic protector. She lifted her black lips, exposing sharp carnivorous teeth. Her red eyes, pupilless and glowing, sparked as she laughed. She walked away trailing her long fingers, sharp nails, over the musical instruments she had stolen.

She grinned, swaying her overlarge hips looking for all the world like a life sized Barbie doll dropped in pitch. She grinned again as her form shifted, she grew pixie wings, her hair shifted into a bun. She gained a grey strapless dress with a ragged bottom and dark grey shoes with paler grey Pom-Poms. The black Tinkerbelle began to cackle her red eyes glowing as the darkness encased her.


	13. Tinkerbelle part 2

Chapter 13

Kayley's POV

When I woke up the first thing I did was work with my power again. Concentrating hard I tried something new. With a great amount of effort I focused on picking up a fairy kettle. It wiggled slightly but didn't move. With a groan I tried again. This time the silver light passed right through the kettle. I tried for the next twenty minutes to move or even wiggle the darn kettle with my power, failing each time.

"Ugg! I hate this thing!" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air, the kettle flew upwards and smashed into the ceiling. It fell back down to the floor in several pieces. Frowning in concentration I used my hands and thoughts to control my power. I pretended to pick up a piece, while looking at the piece I wanted to pick up. It lifted into the air, glowing silver. Slowly I pieced the kettle together. I grinned as I saw the entire pot back to the way it had been before. Then my power stopped working and it fell to the floor again, cracking into pieces.

"Oh well, I guess it's not permanent."

After I had cleaned away the teapot there came the sound of someone screaming. Once again the conch horn blew, "Twice in three days?" I murmured, "What the heck is going on?" With a worrisome frown I headed out where Queen Clarion had appeared yesterday. There was a pretty fairy who seemed absolutely historical sobbing and crying and screaming. One fairy was tending to her injuries while another was calming her down. Queen Clarion walked out looking thunderous.

"Fairies and sparrow men, a horrible crime has been committed here in Pixie Hollow." Gasps and hurried whispers. I just stared up at Queen Clarion in shock.

"Someone has tried to kill a fairy." Dead silence. Only the wind made any sound.

"This guilty Pixie, whoever they are will be banished from Pixie Hollow and any other place where Pixies live… forever." This time there were cried of agreement.

"Now, Melody," Clarion said softly, "can you tell us who did this to you?" I tried to fly up, but to my shock, my wings fluttered uselessly. So I pushed my way through the crowd of fairies that had gathered around the sobbing Melody.

"That blond fairy… Ti… tin…" "Tinkerbelle?" Melody nodded and began wailing again. There was a shout of "No! I didn't do anything! Let me go!" I spun around to see several fairies had grabbed Tinkerbelle and had brought her in front of Queen Clarion. "Tinkerbelle?" Clarion asked, lookeding stunned. Then slowly, as through remembering her previous words, "I'm sorry Tinkerbelle, but unless you are proven innocent, in two days, you will be forced to leave. Until then, you are placed under house arrest."

Tinkerbelle cried out struggling, tears running down her face. There was no way… no one would try to kill someone in Pixie Hollow… shoot! Why didn't I realize it before! A Blot! I rushed forward.

"Wait! Wait! Your Majesty! Wait!" Everyone stopped as I rushed through.

"Tinkerbelle wouldn't do this! Please, put me in charge of finding out the truth." Understanding flickered in Queen Clarions eyes as she looked at me.

"Alright then, Kayley you are in charge of discovering what happened. The rest of you unless Kayley asks for you, I insist that you go back to your jobs." My mind whirring I instantly called for who I believed I would need.

"Clank, Bobble, Silvermist, Iradessa, Fawn, Videa, Rosetta, I also need two scribes and a painter fairy. Don't go anywhere Melody I need you too. And Terence, if you can find some time." The fairies I called came looking around. I smiled as every other fairy left. "Thank you. Now what are your names?" I asked the painter and the scribes. The painter fairy introduced herself as Bec, while the scribes were scribbler and Scratch, twins. I eyed the three, they seemed to be good choices. Scribbler and Scratch were absolutely identical with short brown hair, blue eyes and their wings seemed to have a soft glow. Siblings, defiantly the only differences between the two was their clothing choice. Scribbler wore a green oak leaf shirt and brown pants while Scratch wore a white petal shirt stained in spots with ink, a green vest, and a leaf hat that looked like a beanie, he too wore brown pants.

"Alright, Scratch go with Terrence and Silvermist I need you to question Tinkerbelle," I quickly jotted down a few things on a pice of paper Scratch had lent me," here is a list of what I need you to ask Tinkerbelle. Scratch write down every word said. Every word, word for word. We need to know exactly what is said." I turned to everyone else. Videa, go with them, it's you job to hunt down the people who will confirm Tink's alibi. If there is no one I need you to come back to me." Vcidea huffed, but nodded, crossing her arms. I turned to the rest, "Clank, Bobble. I need you two to find a jury. A group of fairies and sparrow men, you'll need fifteen people, make sure they come from all talents and seasons. Rosetta, go with them. Beck, Fawn, Scribble you're with me and Melody." I looked around, noticing that no one was moving.

"Well go on, Tinkerbelle only has two days, we can't waste any time." with those last words the platform was empty except for Terence, "You've run out of dust," he said lightly, handing me a pouch. "Make good use of it." I noodled and poured the dust over me, grinning as my wings fluttered to life.

We found a small cosy room for Melody before I asked if I could take off her bandages. She agreed quietly, while I asked Bec to paint whatever she saw of the wounds. She was grossed out but agreed, lifting her paintbrush which was a smaller version of the paintbrushes at home. with that I exposed Melody's wounds. There were long scraps agains there back of her neck, a long bruise on her belly and red, hand shaped marks on her neck. Once the art was done I moved to business, Fawn calming down the distraught fairy. Scribble was in the corner writing away as fast as he could when I posed the first question.

"So Melody, tell me what happened." With one last sniffle Melody began her story. We listened in shock as she told us how she had been walking home when she was suddenly attacked and pinned to a tree. Her attacker snarling at her and verbally abusing her. Her hands wrapped around Melody's neck. It was there I stopped her. Moving forwards to gently place my hand on the Latino fairy. Her bluebell dress, ruffled and torn.

"Melody, stand up." She stood looking scared. I walks towards her.

"So show me the way you were attacked. She grabbed your neck right?" Melody nodded, "Like this?" I asked, placing both hands around her neck." She nodded again. As her head moved forward I felt something.

"Fawn, come around back, tell me what you see with the way I'm hiding Melody here."

"Why? Okay sure," Fawn said, walking to Melodies back. "What do you see? I asked.

"Your hands, the end of your fingers are right were the scrapes are." I smiled and let go.

"A fairy would have to have long nails to be able to scrape the back of Melodies neck that way," I said. I paused as something else occurred to me, "Melody, you said that she rammed into you. Was it like this?" I asked, turning so my elbow and arm matched the bruise on Melody's stomach. She nodded. I frowned.

"Normally someone would bash you with their right side," I pointed out, turning to show everyone. "But this fairy did it with their left. Whoever it is, they're probably left handed." Melody frowned, "So?"

"So, Tinkerbelle's right handed, and she has short nails, being a tinker doesn't help the growth of long nails."

"Can you describe the fairy that attacked you? Anything at all would be great."

"She looked just like that Tinkerbelle fairy that you took away, but her eyes… her eyes…"

"What?" I asked, "For a second they looked… red.

It was a Blot. I knew it. But where was it? On Tinkerbelle? I didn't know. If I had known then what would happen I might have not decided to let the others tell Queen Clarion what they found, she would be presiding as judge after all, and go on my own to think about where the Blot could be.

I was sitting on a leaf, pondering when I heard the sound of somthing soft against somethign hard, like a sword being pulled from it's shieth. I ducked, it was a good thing I did because a sharp canine tooth, like a dog's tooth came sailing over my head.

"It's a pity you noticed me," a harsh slinking voice said, "I could have finally gotten even with you." I stood and spun around.

"Who are you?" I demanded, "you" came the harsh reply. I shivered, "that's ridiculous," I responded, trying to act brave, "there can't be two of the same person. What's your name?" A laugh echoed over me, "My name? You know I hadn't really though about it. But now I think I'll call myself… Seervespiron. To make it easy for you, call me Vespiron."

"Where are you?" I demanded.

"Here."

I whirled around to see a woman, who's skin was so black it looked almost purple, her eyes shone red. She had long finger nails, hair, and her bust and hips were so big it was disgusting.

"I am Vesperion, I am you." I gagged, moving away, she smelled like rotting fish under the California sun. Putrid.

"You are not me, you're… you're some sort of Blot." She snorted, "Blot? I was once a Blot, but I bonded, I am no longer of thousands of minds, I am my own mind. You see-" she said, walking around me, tapping her long sharp nails against her full lips, "I was once a simple Blot, living in the world of fairies, when another creature, of a darkness so evil it was attractive, who could think for it'sself." She slid the two words into one, hissing like a snake, revealing a forked tongue.

"It offered a deal I couldn't refuse, to bond with it, to become a creature of power so vast… and be able to take anything I wanted. I accepted, and from two was born one. Me. You see, I was once that perversion living in you head too." I froze and stared at her, "How I wanted to be you, to live like a human, but you found your gift and forced me out. Such a pure beautiful power." She snarled, "it burned me, forced me to become this!" She screamed throwing her hands up in the air before whirling around back to me.

"But you're not strong enough to destroy me, now I will get what I always wanted." I screamed, throwing my hands out in front of me. Light exploded. I heard Vesperion scream. It was then words, words as natural as breathing came to me.

"I banish you, Perversion, never return to this dimension. Begone!" I felt so exhausted, the light vanished, she was gone. With a sigh. I passed out.

When I woke up I was still tired, but now my hunger was more important. I sat up, trying to ignore the hunger pains when I noticed a tray of food on the bedside table. With a yelp of delight I hurried over to it.

After I had finished my meal I looked around. I was no longer in Pixie Hollow, that was for sure. Looking out the window I recognized ToonTown. Blinking in surprise and wondering what the heck happened I stared downstairs. To my surprise halfway down I was met by Jessica.

"Kayley!" She cried before going to a rant in which the old words I made out were worried, sick, same as me, and Perversion. I froze, "The perversion? Where? What's going on? How-"

"Jessica, thank you. I will take it from here. Jessica and I both turned to see Mickey Mouse looking up at us seriously. Jessica instantly became serious and walked off. I gaped. I had never seen her do that. Not that I knew her very well but it seemed so out of character for her.

"Kayley, come with me. We need to talk." Mickey sounded so… cold. It's a side to him that no one but his closest friends and the protectors saw. "Mickey? What's… what's wrong? Did I do something?" Mickey silently guided me to a quiet sitting room patterned with get wells signs.

One was particularly disturbing, it said 'don't worry. It will all be over soon'. I shivered. Mickey sat down and I copied, picking a comfortable looking green chair.

"Kayley."

"Mickey." I responded, shifting. Silence.

Realizing it would have to be me to break the tense atmosphere I spoke up, "Mickey, what's going on? What is all this about?" Mickey sighed, once again, looking his real age.

"Kayley, remember in Hunchback of Notre Dame that thing in your head that you called a perversion of yourself" I nodded looking at Mickey nervously, "Well," Micky continued "That's what it was. A perversion of yourself. They're… uncommon at the best of times. Unlike a Blot or Shadow a perversion is made purely out of the darkness in someone's heart or soul. Things like sadness, anger…regret. Yet not every person who has those elements ends up with a perversion. It's a complex system and we don't have time to dawdle on it. What I want to say is that the reason we were not worried is that when a Perversion is forced to leave they usually die in a matter of days, sometimes a week, they can't survive outside for long." I frowned and leaned forwards, placing my head on my hand, "Then why is Vesperion still alive? And why did she talk as though she was two people once?"

"Because she was." I stared, unsure of what Mickey was suggesting, "What do you mean?" I asked, astounded. "For a Perversion to live outside they must meld with a Blot, that is what happened with Vesperion, she melded with a Blot to survive." I stood up, "What does this mean for me? What will happen?" I demanded, my stomach sinking. Mickey sighed, "She will track you down. She will not be happy until she has taken your body for herself and gotten rid of you." I sat back down, gaping at Mickey, completely stunned. "What... what can I do?" Mickey sighed, "This is where it gets complicated," he said quietly, "Perversions who meld are much more dangerous then Blots or even shadows and dark friends... well, they're... all over the place between begin easier to defeat then a Blot to about the same level as a Perversion. The problem with a Perversion is that they don't give up like other dark creatures and they hunt one person solely, the person who they came out of." Slowly I began to realize what Mickey was saying.

"It's going to be either me or her isn't it?" Mickey nodded, "I hate doing that to you, but you are the only one who can defeat her and she's only interested in chasing you and making as much trouble as she can wherever you are. Eventually she will become confident enough in her powers that she will believe that she can take you on. It is then that you will have to face her, and destroy her. Or she will take over you."

"A fight to the death?" I asked, "I'm not sure I'm ready for that Mickey." Mickey smiled, "But you will be. Come, walk with me."

Mickey guided me to a corridor in the House of Mouse I had never seen before. On the wall was row after row of photo's.

"Each person here has achieved the rank of top Protector," Mickey stated, "I could tell you each of their stories but it would take to much time, and no one ever has enough of that. But each of these Protectors started out just like you, ah, here's the one I wanted to show you." Mickey stopped in front of a picture of a young woman of around eighteen. I raised my eyebrow at her clothing tie-dye and flare pants, long loose hair.

"A hippie?" I asked, Mickey sighed, "This Kayley, is your grandmother, Margret. She was one of the top fifty youngest Protectors to earn the rank of Top Protector. She would have been very proud of you. It's a pity she retired when she was twenty-six."

"That was when she married grandpa," I murmured, "She told me the story," Mickey nodded, "Most protectors give up their job in their early twenties, a rare few have followed it through for their whole life. Most of those are unmarried, usually their spouse couldn't handle the truth or they want to spend their... uh...time with their spouse, not roaming dimensions." I blushed deeply picking up at what Mickey was hinting at. He really didn't need to mention that to me, I thought as my face started matching a tomato in colour. Mickey, noticing my embarrassment quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, she was an energy manipulator just like you," noticing my confused face, beginning to drain of the blush, Mickey supplied, "The glow that you create, you're using your own energy, which is why you fainted after banishing Vesperion. Queen Clarion found you and sent you back here with a thank you for helping her, by the way. All you need to do is work on controlling your powers and working your energy, practice makes perfect and such."

With a smile Mickey reached forward and patted my hand.

"I'll call you next time you're needed alright?" I nodded, "Mickey, um, thanks." Mckey raised an eyebrow, "For what Kayley?"

"For being here for me, for bringing me to Toon Town. For making me a Protector. For giving me this adventure." Mickey laughed, "Trust me Kayley, you shouldn't be thanking me, but, if you really feel that way... you're welcome."

Hi people, I know this chapter was shorter then most, and so was the Tinkerbelle adventure but there's a good reason. Tinkerbelle wasn't really important to the story line as much as Hunchback was and other stories coming up will be. Also now you know what each world that I write if going to have in it. After all we've met the main bad guy, Vesperion! So understand that every story that you'll see on here is not Kayley's only worlds that she's travelled to but just the highlights. I may go back and edit or rewrite Tinkerbelle since it really does need to be rewritten but I'm not going to worry about it right now. Anyway please tell me what you thought I'd like to know even if you thought it was terrible let me know what I can do to fix it. I don't particularly care if you P.M. Or review but I do like to know what my readers are thinking. Don't just stop reading because you don't like what you see. Anyway, thank you and hope to hear form you soon. Princess Kassie Out. Sorry for anyone who read it in the first ten minutes of me posting this, the format got all messed up. I fixed it now. Sorry.


	14. Great Mouse Detective Part 1

Chapter fourteen

Unseeing I stared out of the third story window of my socials classroom. My mind wandering my life. It had been three months since I had last seen the Perversion Vesperion, a creature of darkness that had once lived inside me. Three months since I had fainted in Tinkerbelle's world, but only a week since I had last preformed as a Protector.  
"Ms. Flint." I jolted upright blinking a few times to see my teacher, Mr. Baker, a rotund balding man who was staring at me severely. I grinned sheepishly.  
"Can you repeat the question?" I asked calmly, silently marvelling at how much I had grown and developed, I would not have had the strength to do this three months ago.  
"Are you paying attention to what I'm saying?" I blushed, realizing I had proven him correct.

All at once I felt ill, as though someone had punched me in the stomach. At the same time the Mickey Mouse pin I had gotten for my third world, Disney's Fillmore, began to burn. Remembering Mickey telling me that if the pin got hot there was an emergency I quickly added, "I'm not feeling well, can I go to the nurses office?" Mr. Baker raised his eyebrow before nodding. I stood, grabbed my stuff and left the classroom.

Downstairs I managed to get into the nurses office before the sick feeling returned having vanished in the stairwell. I had figured out then that when the Mickey Mouse pin got hot I felt sick, now I understood when Mickey told me that the pin would insure that I get to ToonTown no matter where I was. The dark thing made me feel sick! With a grunt I walked into the nurses office.  
"Kayley, what are you doing here?" I looked up to see the close family friend, Elizabeth or as most people called her Lizzy looking at me worriedly. Lizzy, had been a family friend before I was born her parents were friends of my parents after all, I had grown up with her as my babysitter a majority of the time. At thirty-four years old Lizzie was still beautiful with brilliant red hair, hazel eyes and fair skin.  
"Kayley?" She asked again, I quickly spoke up, "I'm not feeling well."  
With a solemn nod Lizzie began checking me out. Despite the potential to be a doctor Lizzie had decided to become a nurse in a school, I wasn't exactly sure why but Liz believed it to be her calling so I wasn't going to argue. I watched as Lizzie's eyes widened in alarm as she read my temperature.  
"Kayley are either of your parents home?" I nodded, "Mom's home, with Tara and Michel, why?" Lizzie handed me her Blackberry phone, "call for her to pick you up, you have a pretty high temperature it's not to serious but it might be best to go home early and rest. I'll bring your homework tomorrow. Let's see if this is just a twenty-four hour bug shall we?" I nodded at Lizzie, she was a good woman and a good friend and I knew she meant well. That didn't stop the guilt of lying over the fact that I was sick, well technically it wasn't lying, I was just not telling her that the illness wasn't natural. That was something that still affected me, now that I was a protector lying, well direct lying anyway, was difficult while breaking a promise was impossible. It was extremely annoying, especially when I found out that it was a result of being a protector but not every protector ended up with it. Though I have discovered that you can say a lot and mislead people or distract them and still not lie.

Language can be so confusing at times.

After I called my mom, Liz gave me a glass of water and asked a few other questions. Finally she decides it sounded like a flu virus of some sort. Though she still watched me suspiciously.

Ten minutes later my mom walked in, looking nervous.  
"Kayley, are you okay sweetheart?" I nodded, "Yes, well, no I'm not feeling well." I supplied feeling a little flustered. My mom shook her head, while Tara and Michel my twin brother and sister ran around giggling like crazy.

My mom and I looked a lot alike, sometimes people would try to please my mom by saying we look like sisters. We don't, but I don't think there is a single teenaged girl who doesn't feel even slightly weird when someone tells her that she and her mom look like sisters.

Just before I left Lizzie called, "By the way Kayley, happy birthday, I'll see you in a week. Okay?" I laughed slightly, Lizzie despite being thirty years old acted so youthful for her age, as though she were a teenager herself. As I walked into the car I smiled, Sixteen in less then a week. I can't wait!

Less then half an hour later I was in my own room, my eyes drooping from sleep. I sighed as slipped into dreaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up on a booth at the House of Mouse. Groaning I rolled into a sitting position. Once again Oswald was in front of me and once again the little black rabbit was holding a wooden clipboard.  
"Oswald?" I asked groggily, rubbing sleep out of my eyes, "What's going on?" I murmured rubbing strings of sleep out of my eyes. I blinked, more than a little grossed out with how much overkill happened in Toon Town.  
"It's your next world," Oswald said with a shrug, "Mickey had a date so I'm filling in."  
"Oh, well, alright then." I replied, realizing I didn't exactly have a choice. It was just that Oswald's method of preparing me for another world was to shove me through the portal and that really didn't help much. As I suspected Oswald didn't say anything to me and when the door to my portal opened he shoved me through. This time I was prepared, I dodged rapped him on the head lightly then stepped through feeling pleased over my victory against the black rabbit in blue shorts.

My point of view descended over a dark and dreary London which I recognized because of Big Ben. Besides the tolling of the bell everything was deserted and quiet. My point of view continued to zoom in, eventually stopping in a back alley. It zoomed in so that a boot which was laying on the ground was taller then a car. One of the negative things about the point of view zooming was that I could only see what was in front of me, not behind, above or below.

A blue swirling portal appeared and spat out a mouse. I would have blinked in astonishment if I could have. No way, was that mouse me? It had to be. The mouse's fur matched my hair colour and it was wearing a simple green dress. Defiantly me.

As if to prove my decision suddenly I was looking out through the eyes of the mouse. I lifted one paw and examined it carefully. So now I was a mouse? Surprising me should be an impossibility by now, it still happened. I paused to think for a moment, what Disney movie involved human-like mice and London? It came to me in a second, it was one of the old classical Disney movies I had watched, The Great Mouse Detective.

I was both excited and nervous. How was I going to keep the fact I'm a protector a secret and not have Basil of Baker Street suspect me. How on earth was I supposed to do that? With a sigh I started to trudge out of the alleyway and towards the street.

I found Baker Street well enough considering it was less then a block over from where I had landed. I loved it when things were this easy, they weren't always. I was about to go up to Basil's door when I realized I had no reason to. It would seem suspicious to come up to his door in the dead of night without a case for him. Groaning I decided that I would look for a Bed in Breakfast or a motel (did they even have B&B's in 18th century London?).

I sighed and walked into another alleyway, maybe I could find a empty boot like Olivia had in the movie. The dark shadows of the alleyway slithered over the ground spooking me. I nearly yelped when a insect scurried across my path. I sighed and took a deep breath, calming my frazzled nerves. All of a sudden a furry paw was clamped over my mouth. I nearly screamed as I was dragged behind a crate which, for me, was as tall as a skyscraper. I was shoved against a wall. My breath came out in panicked bursts as I desperately tried to figure out what was going on. Dark images of nightmare filled my vision causing me to squirm with fear of losing something very precious, something I still had and didn't plan on losing at the moment.

I was lucky, this particular thug was already searching my pockets, more interested in cash then me. That didn't stop or slow the frantic pounding of my heart.

Basil's POV  
Detective Jonathan Basil, or simply Basil as most mice called him woke with a start. The night was silent and the gentle ticking of the clock in his room was soothing. Basil did not go back to sleep.

He had experienced this sudden wakefulness before, usually it was caused from a relapse of one of his addictions which had become significantly less frequent since the Flaversham case. However there were those rare and in between times when he would experience a premonition of some sort, usually involving his work. Sometimes a person would come to him in serious trouble, and other times he would be awake when the crime he investigated the next day was perpetrated.

He took a seat in the dark parlour, his favourite chair was the tall backed red plush chair. It was well worn and had several patches in it from the many times he had shot at it with a gun but that was part of the chair's character. Across was a stout green chair, the preferred chair of his partner and close friend Dr. David Q. Dawson. Often the two gentle-mice would face their chairs towards each other and play a friendly game of chess or checkers, other times they would simply sit side by side facing the fire and quietly talk. One of the best traits in Dawson was his capability to handle Basil's eccentricity and various mood swings.

The gloom of the early morning (4 A.M. to be precise) cast eerie shadows on Basil's various inventions, ornaments, papers anything that the almost non-existent light could touch. The gloom did not bother Basil, he knew where he was going and he knew where his violin was.

Since the Flaversham case Basil had become very specific as to where his violin went so as to make sure the new instrument never got the treatment of his old one. Lifting it up from it's stand he took the violin in one arm, the bow in the other he quietly began to check to tuning, sliding the horsehair of the bow against the strings of the violin. He winced and picked up a block of resin, gently rubbing it against the bow. Once that was finished he continued with the tuning of his beloved instrument. Maybe it was just the simple act of doing something he had done dozens of times before that settled his thoughts.

He began a slow sorrowful tune that he had heard many times from the human upstairs. One of Basil's best talents was a strong musical ear especially if played by his instrument of choice, the violin.

He was halfway through the song when a scream pierced the air.

Kayley's POV  
I gathered all my courage before shakily asking in a pathetic voice "W…What are you doing?" I didn't really suspect an answer but if he did reply he might be new to the thug business. That would be a stroke of luck for me.  
"Shut it."

Or maybe not. Taking a deep breath I kicked him where the sun don't shine and screamed as loud as I could. He was down for the count I took off as fast as I could, however I was still a little unused to my new addition. I tripped over my own tail and was sent sailing into the air. I hit the ground with a firm smack that knocked the wind out of me. While I struggled to breath I heard the sound of feet smacking the ground behind me. With a roar of anger and quite a few unrepeatable words the thug launched himself towards me, a gun in hand.

If this was in a comic book this would be the moment that the superhero would come and rescue me. This was no hero comic. I screamed again as there was a bang, I had no time to react a bullet found its target and imbedded itself in my shoulder.

Have you ever been shot with a bullet? I hope not, but it is a pain that you don't forget easily. It burned itself into the top of my subconscious and I was unable to focus on anything else. Desperately I mentally tore my mind away from the pain to give me the strength to call upon my power, to move, to do anything. I lost the battle as I faded into unconscious.

_I'm sorry it took so long. I'm so terrible at time! Anyway this chapter might be a bit shorter then the others (once again, sorry). Anyway leave me a review and ignore my apologizeitis (my explination as for why I say sorry so much)_


	15. The Great Mouse detective part 2

Chapter 15

Basil's POV  
His violin had been put safely away and as quick as a flash the great mouse detective had charged out the door as the sound of a gunshot and another scream penetrated the air. He skidded to the right and followed the direction that the sounds had come from.

As he ran lights flickered on and tired voices questioned from behind closed windows. Even if Mrs. Judson, who had the likely ability of becoming a Mrs. Dawson sometime soon, did not call Scotland Yard, then one of the mice in these houses would.

He skidded to a halt and saw a young female mouse laying on the ground. The thug who had obviously injured her was looking more then a little panicked. It was then Basil realized he had forgotten his gun in the rush outside. Silently swearing Basil slowed, his mind working overtime, taking in everything he could. The panicked look on the thugs face suggested it was his first time shooting people, but the ruggedness of his appearance and the way he was disappearing into the shadows hinted at a lifetime of living in back alleys and sewers. So he was experienced, but had never actually hurt a mouse before or at least not a harmless female. If he was careful, Basil felt that he could bluff his way out of this situation. Taking a deep breath he spoke up, "Halt! You're under arrest." the thug panicked and tore off. Under normal circumstances Basil would have ran after the culprit and made sure he was jailed. But since Olivia a life was not worth one criminal behind bars.

Dashing forward the mouse detective came to a stop beside the fallen female mouse. The first thing he checked was her pulse. It was there, steady and strong. He noticed several things in that instant, her fur was unusually soft and fine, like that of a mouseling. There was a train ticket sticking out of one of the pockets in her forest green dress which was ruffled and creased from the thug feeling her up for coins (though he probably got some pleasure out of it as well, though the thought sickened the good detective). Her dress was stained on one shoulder, where the bullet wound had hit her. The dress itself was of a cotton… the detective pulled his thoughts away, there was a life at stake, he had no time to examine garments. Basil grabbed a pocket handkerchief and used it to cover the wound. He tore off his jacket and ripped the sleeve with his claws and wrapped it around the young mouses shoulder. Hoisting her into his arms Basil started returned to his home, just as Scotland Yard arrived. Late, as always.

Kayley's POV  
I woke with a start an unpleasant falling feeling lingering in my stomach. A shot of pain burst through my shoulder and I cried out before collapsing to the bed again and moaning in pain.

If any one of you has been shot with a gun before then you'll understand that it's not a pain easily forgotten. It is not the first and it won't be the last time I will mention it, luckily it was the first and last time I got shot with one. Though that probably had to do with the fact that this world was the only one I traveled to that had guns with bullets (there was one other with guns, but they were the laser kind, which I'm unsure if they're worse or not since I was never actually shot with one. Lucky me). That doesn't mean I haven't been hurt before, I have also had various burns, broken bones, bruises of varying size jape and colour, black eyes, bloody noses, the list goes on and on.

Anyway, I was laying in bed, biting my lip and clenching my hands trying desperately not to scream until my throat was hoarse. That didn't stop me from crying or small gasping whimpers to escape. My nose began to run and I was downright miserable. I would have moved from my position if it wasn't for the fact the slightest movement sent stabs of pain through my shoulder. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours or maybe it was minutes later I woke up. This time I had a visitor.  
"Ah, you're awake my dear." he said in a kindly voice. I mustered him from the corner of my eye. He was short, rotund with a jolly face and a blond moustache. His hat was off and he looked slightly balding. The Great Mouse Detective, I remembered now. Which meant that this elderly mouse was Dr. David Q. Dawson. What does the Q stand for I silently wondered eyeing him a second time. This time he sat down and looked right back at me.  
"It's good to see you awake my dear, may I have the privilege of knowing your name? Penny will be up in a minute with some of her famous crumpets and tea. Only if you're hungry for that of course, though I do suppose you'll be wanting something of a different sort. I could ask for Penny to make some bacon and eggs for you if you would like. How on earth did mice get bacon? We're there mice sized pigs somewhere out there? And the eggs? It was a little more then my mind could process at the time. So I just shook my head mutely and turned it the other way, to inspect the wall on the other side. The wall was painted a honey gold and almost completely unadorned with the exception of a large dresser and a… table with a chemistry set?

Dr. Dawson must have seen my gaze because he spoke again, "Bail's the only person renting this place, the spare rooms, well with the exception of mine, are overflow for his detective work. I am rather unsure if any of his dresses will fit you, you're a lot smaller…" Dr. Dawson's voice faded into the background as I once again fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke again to the smell of hit tea and crumpets. My nose wiggled which was a strange sensation for me, being a human. Often people who were able to wiggle their noses did it on purpose, not many could do it on instinct.

My eyes fluttered open to see Mrs. Judson and Dr. Dawson talking together over tea. I moaned lightly and tried to move. It wasn't quite so painful this time. I hate guns. Both elderly mice noticed my movement, put their mugs of tea down and got up. Mrs. Judson grabbed extra pillows while Dr. Dawson gently explained that I needed to sit up to eat. The two mice helped me sit up and prop me against the pillows. Once I was comfortable Mrs. Judson handed me a mug of tea. I looked down at the cup, not wanting to be rude, but not wanting to drink either. Tea just wasn't my thing, I especially hated green tea, it had been the first I had ever tasted and had officially turned me off from the stuff. I grimaced but raised it to my lips, inhaling the scent. Tea was just one of those drinks that was better smelled then drunk, like coffee, though that is only my opinion. I took a swallow and tried not to grimace again. I was told time and time again by my parents, who were avid tea drinkers that it takes plenty of exposure and continual taste testing.  
"What's your name dear?" Mrs. Judson asked kindly, I looked up.  
"Kayley, Kayleyanna Marie Flint."  
"Well, this is Dr. Dawson, and I'm Mrs. Judson. The gentlemouse that saved you was Detective Basil."  
I nodded choking down another sip of the tea.  
"Thank you, I owe you… mice, a lot, maybe even my life." I added as an afterthought. I wondered if Basil was at home or what he was doing. Solving another case?  
"Where is Detective Basil now? Can I met him?" I asked, feeling more then a little curious. The two elderly mice exchanged looks before Mrs Judson asked quickly, "Would you like a crumpet to go with your tea deary?"

Basil's POV  
I woke up feeling positively ill. I must have succumbed to my addiction again. Life just got to hard without a case to distract me. I knew I was unusually aware of my surroundings, I could see things, feel things, notice things that most mice couldn't, but unless I was busy, it was too overwhelming. I tottered out of bed before collapsing to the floor, passing out once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, I felt much better. I stood and straightened my attire. Taking a look at myself in the mirror on one of my many large wardrobes I grimaced. My fur was tousled every which way and my eyes had large bags under them. I looked terrible, but there was someone I needed to check on. Silently I cursed my stupidity for allowing myself to fall to my addiction right after I saved a possible client.

Sighing I crept into the guest bedroom. Peeking in I saw the young woman fast asleep, curled into a ball underneath her covers, only her head and one arm were exposed, both resting on the pillow.  
"No…" she muttered, her mouth hardly moving. She fell silent, only her ear twitched, exposing the fact she was dreaming. I smiled softly before telling myself to snap out of it. I had already gotten to close to previous clients and it had nearly been the end of me. No, I wouldn't make that mistake again.

Basil of Baker street gave a firm nod, afferming his discision, and closed the door, firmly clicking it behind him.

_Okay people what did you think? Let me know I love your support (and reviews). As a author once said it's a circle, the author updates, the readers are happy so they review, which makes the author happy, happy author writes and then posts faster and it starts over again. Just a big circle of happy people! So Review! Please!_


	16. The Great Mouse detective part 3

Chapter 16

A quick thank you Grapejuice101 who is my one consistent reviewer. I hope you like this chapter.

Kayley's POV

It had been a week and Dr. Dawson had finally agreed that I was allowed to get out of bed. I headed downstairs into the living room. It was amazing and I was more then a little shocked at just how many things the great detective had down here. Speaking of the great detective. My eyes turned to look at the all to famous mouse, he was busy doing some sort of experiment. I stayed back, noticing he was mumbling 'steady hand, steady', it might be best not to disturb him while he needed a steady hand. I didn't want anything exploding. I waited, watching with interest over the detectives shoulder until he spun around to get an ingredient to fast.

_**CRASH**_

I was laying on the ground afraid to move. Glass surrounded me and the pungent scent of the chemicals from his spilt chemistry set tickled my nose. The detective himself was sitting up on the ground, glaring at me with such an anger that for a second I wondered if that was how Basil got Professor Ratigan as his Arch-nemesis; he made Basil break a chemistry set.

I moved up slowly, carful where I placed my paws, nervous about cutting myself.

"I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to it's all my fault I'm soo sorry I honestly sorry!" I blabbed as I finally managed to stand. Basil was doing the same. Using a dust pan to sweep up the glass and a towel to soak up the chemicals. He sniffed, "Indeed," he said, though one eye was on me at all times. I blushed retreating slightly before he spoke again. "You are lucky I was not experimenting with flammable or explosive substances, as it was I must now start it over from the beginning."

"I said I was sorry." I muttered feeling more then a little upset that a mouse, detective or not, had just snubbed me. I think it was more the snubbing itself that bothered me then the mouse part though.

"I recommend you sit down, I have something I need to discuss with you." The detective turned his back as I glared at him. I didn't remember him being this cold in the movie. Then again, the movie wasn't always right, and I could be before… no I couldn't be. Dawson wouldn't be here. So what was up?

I found a spot to sit down, a stout green chair. I sat, sniffing my hair, only the ends had gotten wet. Mrs. Dawson came up holding some breakfast, eggs and bacon. I dug in happily, trying to ignore the pestering question of the animals still ringing in my head (A/N previous chapter, wondering about the size of chicken and pigs for mice to eat or tend to and why humans have never found them). It was strange, thinking of the fact I'm a mouse and I'm eating pig, too strange a concept, so I sent my thoughts elsewhere, like Vesperion. Stupid perversion. She was lying low, she wasn't dead, Mickey had confirmed that for me, which dampened my mood greatly.

"Would you like to put your feet up to warm by the fire deary?" My thoughts had wandered off to my self acclaimed adopted older brother, Quasimodo, I had visited Notre Dame just last week. To my surprise a certain someone was pregnant, it was only three months after the wedding, but Esmeralda and Phoebus must have had a *cough enjoyable cough* honeymoon. My mind had wandered to darker places from there so the only part of Mrs. Judson's question I heard was "…fire… feet." I panicked. Fire had made me nervous ever since the burning incident, just as much as being called a witch did. At first I had avoided fire because it was so easy not to confront what scared me, but as time went on, my fear grew to be unhealthy. I knew it, I knew I had to face it, but it was to hard.

I never said I was a super brave person.

I flinched away, nearly dropping my tray. I caught it with a clatter, "N…no. I'm fine. I'm not cod, uh cold, I really don't I'm fine." I noticed I was rambling so I cut it off with a guilty smile, "I didn't chip any of your china did I?" I sighed as Mrs. Dawson began to inspect her plates. When I got nervous I babbled, when I got scared I went silent. When I was happy I made plenty of noise. When I was contented I was silent. Even I didn't understand myself completely at times. I sighed and flopped into the chair, feeling flustered and no longer hungry.

I never noticed a certain detective watching me.

Basil's POV

I watched my possible client, with interest, she was interesting. The train ticket in her pocket had said that she had traveled to London by train, it was prepaid for but what interested me the most was that it had never been to the railway at all. This ticket had not been punched and only the most inexperienced conductors missed passengers when on their rounds. That was not the only fact. I had experimented on the ticket, it did not contain any signs that it had ever been to a station. Normally tickets would be crumpled, twisted, dirty and almost always have residue train smoke. That ticket had been clean, crisp fresh and no traces of locomotive smoke was on it. There were only two plausible options, one that she had bought the ticket and not yet have used it, which was ridiculous since it was a ticket to London, or that ticket was never hers. The second one for obvious reasons seemed to be the more likely, even though it seemed strange that she would have a ticket that was not her own on her person.

That brought me to the second thing about her, she was scared of fire. No one can have such a severe reaction for just being startled out of deep thoughts. She was _scared_, possibly she burned herself when she was younger. But as important as those were what caught my attention the most was something I noticed a week ago and dismissed it, but now I thought about it more and realized that there was something unusual about how soft her fur was. It was not softness caused by vast amounts of brushing or lotion and cocktails it was the softness of new fur, as though her body was younger then she was. That shouldn't be possible. Besides, she had scars and signs of age and experience, but then why was I so sure? Something was going on that I was sure of.

I approached observing her carfully, taking a seat in my chair I steepled my fingers.

"I'm sorry for the experiment, what was it?" I blinked, surprised that she had poised the first question.

"I was trying to find a supposed 'truth potion', supposedly they are clear to a pale shade of blue, the darker blue, the less potent." I watched as she frowned, her forehead creasing as she asked, "You say supposedly, are you trying to find something you don't believe exists?" I blinked once again, this young lady was quite smart to have picked up on that. Only some men would notice like Dawson or that nonsense detective working for Scotland Yard. Usually women were to busy twittering over my looks or the fact I have gotten rewards from the queen to notice what I'm saying.

"In…deed. Now, I have a few questions for you. Were you planning on leaving London? And if so, to where?" I watched her carefully, she looked surprised for a second before trying to hide it, she didn't do a very good job. So the ticket wasn't hers, as I suspected.

"Never mind." I said lightly. Sighing I grabbed my pipe, lit it and began smoking, watching her while thinking. She grimaced, her nose crinkling up as the smoke blew her way. Interesting. Miss Flint didn't seem to know how to hide what she was feeling, she was an open book to anyone who knew what to look for. "So where are you from?" I asked to continue the conversation. "America." I looked at her carefully, she wasn't lying, it also explained the word choice and mild accent. But still, something just wasn't adding up with this girl and I the Great Mouse Detective was determined to learn what.

_I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter I've just run into writers block for this particular story. Next week will be longer I promise!_

_Princess Kassie Out_


	17. The Great Mouse Detective part 4

Chapter 17

The park was beautiful the trees were gigantic, the flowers were as tall to me as trees to when I was human. Olivia, the sweet adorable mousling skipped alongside of me happily chatting about her adventures. I laughed and responded with smiles, nods and enthusiastic gestures, thrilling the eight year old in the fact I was interested in what she was saying.

Basil was chatting with the adults behind us but I wasn't really paying attention until I heard my name.

"You say her name is Kayley? That is an interesting name, I've not heard it before. But, if you pardon me Mr. Basil, why is she so suspicious to you?" That was Mr. Flaversham's voice. A part of me wanted to go and collect flowers with Olivia but not a large part. I stayed within hearing distance, listening in to the conversation.

"There are elements that do not add up about her Mr. Flaversham. Alarming elements."

"Alarming elements? She's hardly even a woman yet, what could be so alarming that a woman, a girl, has the great detective worried?" I frowned. What had I done to have the detective suspect me? Shoot, this was a problem.

"You know I'd thought you would have sensed me earlier. Your the most pathetic protector of all time. You can't even notice a perversion around." I gasped and spun around. Vesperion stood behind me. She was sickening to look at. She looked as though she was made out of tar, sharp red eyes glowing. That wasn't the sickening part it was the way she had constructed her body. Her waist was tiny yet her hips and chest were huge. Her legs were long and lean, her neck elongated. She was probably supposed to look like a model. She looked like a life sized Barbie doll, no Barbie had more realistic sizes then she did. I knew the only reason that Vesperion could get away with looking like that was because she didn't truly have a body, at least not a human body.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled. Vesperion examined her fingernails, "I just came to watch my thrall, it's amazing how pathetic the man's creations are. The villains are hopeless. Luckily their all but immortal."

I was confused; what was Vesperion saying? My mind came to the conclusion when I heard Olivia scream. I spun around to see a huge rat, who was barley clothed and who looked completely insane. He also had a leg that must have healed wrong because it was twisted so that he was walking on the side of it, not the bottom. Fury burned in my belly and my hands began to glow.

"I wouldn't do that, remember, you can't expose that you're a protector to to large a group of people. If you do, you may be… fired I believe." I spun around to look at Vesperion.

"You planned this all along." I hissed.  
"Well, yes. You see Kayley. I know you, I've lived in your mind since you were very little. Oh do you like my new way of talking? I finally beat that pathetic blot so now I'm in complete control." Suddenly Vesperion looked alarmed. She started backing up, "Whoa, listen, you don't want to attack me. I'm just-" she was cut off when I hurled a huge ball of silver light at her. She shrieked but vanished before it hit her. The light caught on a bush and began to eat the bush like a roaring silver fire.

"Olivia!"

I shot a glare to where Vesperion had been and took off, forgetting the still burning bush.

* * *

Two hours later:

"I'm sorry Mr. Flaversham, that fiend has vanished." I watched as Scotland Yard assured Mr. Flaversham that they would do all they could to track down the fiend that had kidnapped Olivia for the second time. Scotland Yard refused, however to believe that the fiend that had done this was Ratigan despite Basil, Mr. Flaversham, Dr. Dawson and myself all saying so.

While Dawson and Basil looked around I went away to turn the burning bush off. To my surprise when I got there the silver fire flew of the bush and into me, straight through my skin. I sighed, feeling slightly high at the rush that came with it.

I returned to see Basil pocketing several small jars that I could guarantee would met his chemistry set pretty soon. It was a good thing that he had found something that he could use to track down Ratigan.

We headed home, quiet and disheartened. Mr. Flaversham left after being assured by Bail that they would find Olivia, and that it would be free of charge, which surprised me. Basil always seemed to be the sort of person who charged for everything to me. Not that I knew the detective well. He suspected me of something and I was desperately trying to keep my secret hidden.

I watched as Basil pulled out various chemistry sets, placing a jar beside each one. There was a jar of soil and one that held a piece of dark fur. There was another jar though and as he pulled it out I choked. Inside the jar was a small branch from a bush, still burning with my silver light.

"What is that?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact the fire flickered and leaned towards me. This world had become a lot more dangerous if Basil had that, if he let it out of the jar it would come and be absorbed by me. That would lead to some questions just to close for comfort.

"I don't know. An entire bush was burning with it, but as you can see it's no fire, and the bush is not consumed by it." Basil's eyes where lit up with curiosity as he stared at the flickering light. I sighed and sat down in a chair, exhausted. Everything flickered and went dark as I fell into dream land.

* * *

I woke up to Bail's cry of "AHA!"

Jerking violently I promptly fell out of the chair. Basil held a bottle erect, face full of pride at the red bubbling liquid inside of it.

"I found him! That fiend won't know what hit him this time! Are you coming Dawson? We must get Toby." Basil cried placing the vial down before scurrying about grabbing his hat, coat and some of the leftover fur from Ratigan. I struggled to my feet

"I'm coming with you!" Both mice stopped in their tracks, Dawson halfway through getting his jacket on. I grabbed my jacket, a long green coat that had at one time belonged to Mrs. Dawson, sorry, Judson.

"I'm sorry but I have a strict policy,"

"I'm going." was my reply. If Ratigan was going to be there I could assume that Vesperion would be there as well.

"Ms. Flint. That would be quite a bad idea. Professor Ratigan-"

"I _AM_ going Basil. There is no choice. I don't care what you say. You'll have to physically restrain me to keep me here, and even then how can you guarantee I won't get free?"

Basil looked at a loss for words. Finally he clenched his fists and jaw.

"Fine. But if you get hurt it's not on me." I shrugged, it was more important to find Vesperion then to make Basil happy with me. Besides, I was so board of sitting and waiting. Sometime during my adventures I had become both terrified and addicted to action.

Basil huffed and headed up to the door that led into Sherlock Holmes house above us. Dawson and I right behind him.

_So what do you think? Like the story? I originally didn't want Ratigan in it but decided that he added a element that was needed in this chapter. What do you think Basil's going to do with the remnants of Kayley's power he has? Will he discover who Kayley is? Sorry I'm teasing you all aren't I? Anyway please let me know what you think._

_Princess Kassie Out._


	18. The Great Mouse Detective part 5

Chapter 18

Have you ever ridden a dog? No well it's hard to describe. It's like riding a giant horse, with no saddle, while holding on desperately to a collar around its neck. As sweet as Toby was I decided that dog was not a good way to travel. I spent a good deal of the ride with my eyes closed clutching onto the beagle's collar until my knuckles went white. When he stopped I was the first mouse to literally jump off.

I hit the ground with a thump. All around me were old warehouses. Old tired warehouses all but crumbling into the ground. "This is where he's hiding?" I asked turning to Basil in astonishment. At the same time trying to ignore the fact my legs were shaking and seemed determined that they no longer wanted to support my weight.

The detective had already hopped down from Toby and was standing beside me, Dawson right behind him. "Indeed, come, we have no time to waste." He began to make his way to the nearest warehouse. I shared a look with Dawson before following, one eye on the shadows around us.

I was surprised to see a mouse sized entrance to the warehouse under a rugged bush. Basil ducked through, waiting at the door. I slowly crept my way through, trying to ignore the branches catching my clothes and hair. I felt slightly guiltily, Mrs. Judson's pretty green dress was probably going to be ruined by the end of this trip. I managed to make my way through though I was beginning to wonder whether or not I should have changed outfits when I had the chance.  
Once all three of us were together Basil slowly pushed the door open. Revealing darkness. The metal shrieked as it was pushed, loudly protesting its treatment. I winced, well aware that if anyone had been listening we just announced our presence to the entirety of the warehouse.

We slowly entered the dark and dingy warehouse. Shadows slithered from behind boxes and crates. Racks loomed above us creating monsters in my imagination. "Stay quiet, and stay close. It will be all to easy to be separated." I nodded firmly, all but standing on the edge of Basil's heels. My heart was thumping and I had to silently scold myself for being such a chicken. Was I a protector or not? Something fell off of the of shelves with a loud crash making me jump and yelp in shock.

The darkness started closing in. I choked, feeling claustrophobic, Dawson and Basil stood strong, not knowing exactly what they were facing. Vesperion's flair for the dramatic hasn't vanished, she spoke before she appeared starting with a villiness laugh, "I can smell your fear Kayley. You know these mice can't hold a candle to me. You're the only one who can do anything to me and here you are, shaking in your boots. If I had known taking you down would be this easy I would have approached you when it was dark." "I'm not scared of the dark," I barked back in her direction. Something about Vesperion always riled me up, maybe it was the disgust I felt when I saw her, maybe it was the shame of knowing that vile thing had once been a part of me.

"Whatever," I spun around to see Vesperion emerging from the shadows, once again looking at her fingernails. What was with her and those nails anyway, was there some sort of infatuation between perversions and their nails I should know about? Sighing she looked up, eyeing Basil and Dawson, who I noticed had suddenly gone very pale.

"Who are you and how are you associated with Ms. Flint?" Basil snapped, his eyes flashing in suspicion towards me. I smiled guiltily as Vesperion spoke again. "Associated with her? Unfortunately I am, you see, without Kayley. I wouldn't be alive. Oh but you don't trust her. I see how it is, the great detective could tell she wasn't telling you everything. She had secrets, so you didn't trust her. It's so funny because, you see, Kayley came here to save your lives." All the while she was speaking Vesperion moved closer, I could see her form shifting as she forced it to remain in the shape she desired. Like Eris from Sinbad, Legend of the Seven Seas. Vesperion moved on from taunting Basil to taunt me, while I was trying not to blast her out of the universe. We needed to know where Olivia was and Vesperion (and Ratigan, though he seemed a little to out of it to say anything) knew where she was. "What do you think of my thrall? Humm, I was tempted to devour him right away but, it seems that I don't like the taste of rat. Though I must say that little female mouse made a nice appetizer."

No. She had to be lying. My stomach clenched and promptly knotted itself while I blanched. I felt sick. Olivia had to be alive and untouched. Vesperion was lying. She had to be lying.

Despite my best attempts I was working myself up, not calming down. Rage flooded through my blood turning it to lava. My eyes flashed and my hands caught fire.  
Olivia couldn't be dead. It was a lie. It was a lie.

Basil's POV

The store house was dark but it didn't bother him. There were very few things Basil actually feared, the dark was not one of them. He was acutely aware of exactly just how close Ms. Flint was to him. He could all but feel her breath on his neck.  
There was a crash. Something large and most likely heavy had just fallen off one of the shelves. The proximity of the noise was what worried him. In the darkness only sound and vibration could tell him how close the item that had fallen was to them. The sound was close, much closer then he liked. It suggested whoever had made it fall was in the vicinity, probably only a foot* away.

As if to prove his theory a voice spoke from within the darkness. It was a female voice, of a woman… about twenty to twenty-five years old. She had a strange accent, every word she spoke was filled with air, as though she were breathing out through her words. As though she were hissing.

"I can smell your fear Kayley. You know these mice can't hold a candle to me. You're the only one who can do anything to me and here you are, shaking in your boots. If I had known taking you down would be this easy I would have approached you when it was dark."

Basil frowned, this strange woman was mocking Ms. Flint who had stepped out from behind his back to face the strange challenger. What had caught the attention of Basil though was not the mocking tone of voice, but the word choice. She had said, I smell your fear, an common statement, but one that made Basil think. "I'm not scared of the dark," Ms. Flint's voice was firm but there was a quaver in it that contradicted her statement.

"Whatever," Basil's eyes moved to where the voice had come from. A woman, about the age he had estimated emerged from within the shadows. What made him stop and stare though was that she was a human, a black, red eyed, mouse-sized human but still, a human. Neither Ms. Flint nor the woman herself seemed aware of this little fact, both to busy staring at each other.

What bothered Basil the most was how familiar the two females were of each other, like him and Ratigan. Curious and a little wary he spoke up "Who are you and how are you associated with Ms. Flint?"

Basil was not expecting the answer that he got, not in the slightest.  
"Associated with her? Unfortunately I am, you see, without Kayley. I wouldn't be alive. Oh but you don't trust her. I see how it is, the great detective could tell she wasn't telling you everything. She had secrets, so you didn't trust her. It's so funny because, you see, Kayley came here to save your lives."

It seemed to Basil that Ms. Flint had somehow saved this woman's life, though why and how were at this point unknown. It was a stab through the heart when he woman of black mocked him for not trusting Ms. Flint, when she had come to save his life. Shame filled the mouse as he felt his ears burning in anger and humiliation. It was a good thing with how dark it was, otherwise he would have never lived it down. Curious and noticing his friends silence Basil turned around to find Dawson… gone. He was so busy looking he hardly heard the rest of the woman's speech. Until he heard he call Olivia 'a nice appetizer'. All thought of Dr. Dawson disappeared as Basil whittled around in shock. This woman ate mice? Basil felt sick, bile rose in his throat as he struggled to not lose his dinner. He could hear Ms. Flint struggling to keep her cool, the forced rhythm of her breath haggardly coming from her throat giving away her intentions. Suddenly there was a flash that lit up the black woman before a brilliant light erupted from her hands. Basil recognized that light it was the same light as the sample that he had collected from the park and that had vanished the second he had opened the jar, vanishing into thin air as though snuffed out. It stood out, casting the entire warehouse in a silver light coming from Ms. Flint herself. The young girl seemed to either have lost her wits or gained a good amount of aplomb because she spoke in a way worthy of a queen.

"You had no right to place one filthy paw on Olivia. You're a murder and a cannibal. I will make sure you die as one Vesperion."

The black lady, Vesperion laughed, "You? Kill me? I think that neither of us are capable of it. You see, I still want your body, and you don't have enough power to kill me."

Basil's sudden illness returned the way Vesperion had said she wanted Kayley's body left to much up for imagination. Slowly he pulled out a revolver which he had taken to carrying with him at all times. Slowly he took aim and fired.

AN (*The measurements the mice use are the same size as ours, so compared to a mouse, a foot would be the equivalent of a yard or more for us. They have smaller measurements for themselves, for instance if I had said a 'mouse' foot, then it would be the equivalent of a foot for us.)


End file.
